Against the Odds
by The Ardent Shepherd
Summary: A HarryHarem story with a slight twist. What happens when Harry leaves the Dursleys, gets a new start, and has a horde of girls chasing him? Looks like our hero will have an interesting year.
1. Changes

**Set shortly after the death of Sirius. This chapter will move a little fast because it is setting up the rest of the plot line. This will become a Harry/Multiship and will eventually be rated Mature. ** **For the veteran readers, I was once known as Honos. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It seems that every year ended the same way for young Harry Potter: long drawn out adventure with someone winding up hurt, or worse, dead. This year was no exception. His "heroism" ended up killing the one relative who actually _cared_ for his well being whilst he chased after an insignificant prophecy in hindsight. The only reason he had been in that situation in the first place was because he foolishly took the bait that Voldemort had kindly given him. Once again he had put himself and his friends into a situation that put them in great danger.

Our tragic hero rested with his forehead pressed up against the cool window in his undersized bedroom as rain pelted the glistening window. At least the day fit his mood. Mind in shambles, he stared out onto the backyard. A sudden banging knocked him from his reverie.

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Harry didn't move. His uncle could open the prison cell by himself and come get him if he so chose. Harry edged his wand out from under his mattress, sliding it into his large pants. The door burst open and a beet red uncle Vernon stomped into the messy room. "We got a nice letter from your _Headmaster_, Harry," Vernon said a little to sweetly for a man of his size. "It seems that the blood protections that forced us to keep you here have worn out." A maniacal grin came to his uncle's face as he rubbed his hands together menacingly. He bent down and picked up Hedwig's cage where it was currently at rest. He quietly walked out of the room with it. Harry heard the door open and the clatter of metal on the pavement. Uncle Vernon was back and picked up his trunk, repeating the process – Harry still doing nothing. Harry stood up, fingering his wand, feeling the power glisten from the tip of his finger to the long wooden handle. With a grin on his face, Vernon charged up the stairs to finish the rest of his quest. He grabbed Harry by the collar, Harry pulled away as the shirt ripped like a piece of wet parchment.

"Back off!" Harry yelled as he whipped his wand at his rotund uncle. This did nothing to dissuade his uncle from acting, and soon Harry was on his back with a bloody nose and on the verge of blacking out. He was dragged down the stairs, his head smashing into every step on the way down, until he was left at his resting place with rain washing into his newly opened scalp.

Harry slowly got to his feet as he stumbled to his belongings before picking them up. What had the Headmaster sent his uncle that had caused him to throw him so forcefully out of the house? He staggered down the sidewalk before blacking out on the corner.

Harry woke in a muggle hospital the following morning with pneumonia, a fractured skull, and his face a mess. His eyes cracked open and they were met with kind green eyes. "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck to be quite honest with you…" Harry grunted.

"You're lucky to be alive. Most people die from blood loss from a wound like the one you had. It's amazing that you even survived the night." She kindly brushed the hair out of Harry's face, revealing that defining scar. "That's an interesting scar you have on your forehead," she commented.

Harry closed his eyes as he grimaced a response, "Yea, it seems I've had people pissed at me my entire life…"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"How do you think I ended up this way?" Harry asked. The nurse shook her head, but Harry could tell looking at her that she was interested in knowing. "My ever so loving uncle beat the crap out of me before throwing me out of his house. And he dragged me down the stairs," he paused and pointed to his head, "thus the massive gash on the back of my head."

The nurse's hand shot to her mouth as she gasped. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "You could sue for damages, you know?"

"Who'd believe the neighborhood's 'incurable criminal'?"

With a thoughtful look on her face, the nurse slowly got to her feet. "I'll be right back," she muttered quickly as she bolted out of the small room. _This should be good… _The nurse returned five minutes later with a young man in tow. "This is my husband, a lawyer." _Well isn't that convenient. _"He's willing to help you as long as you're willing to testify." Harry was about to say something in response but was cut off, "and he will do it for free." Harry knew he wasn't going to win this battle, so just sighed.

"Go ahead then…" he said.

Within weeks there was a lawsuit filed against Vernon Dursley. Within a month, Harry had won the lawsuit and had gained possession of number 4 Privet Drive. Having no want for the house, Harry decided to tear it down and make a children's playground in its place. He moved in with the kind lawyer who had won his case, much to his attempt to deny their generosity. There was now two months before Harry returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year. On the fifteenth of June, Harry received a letter in an odd green envelope.

_What the hell is this?_ Harry wondered quietly to himself. "Christy, I'm going out for a walk!" he yelled through the house with the letter still in hand. When he got to the local park, he sat down at a bench and curiously opened the letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_Young master, it has come to our attention that you will be having you sixteenth birthday quite soon. Throughout the centuries there have been few worthy of communication with our noble race. The elves have long kept to themselves in an effort to stay out of the human's war. We offer you an alliance as well as our guidance. You will become the first Elven ambassador in many generations. Whenever you are able, please come by Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley. Press your finger to the small black box to accept this offer. You will be immune to all wizarding laws under the Ministry's rule and will also be able to live on your own. Hoping to meet you soon, young one._

_Elladan Telemnar_

_Head of the Elven Nations_

Harry had to reread this note many times before it finally sunk in. He hesitantly pressed his finger to the small black box, not completely knowing what to expect. Nothing happened. Harry looked at it and then at his thumb, pressing his finger down repeatedly. Harry shrugged as he put the letter in his pocket. Suddenly there was a large pop behind his left ear as he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw a strange bird with pointed brows. It hooted softly. Harry raised his hand and let it hop onto his wrist so he could get a better look at the beautiful animal. The bird suddenly bit his finger, feeling a surge of energy coarse throughout his body. He felt his ears slightly point and he grew four inches. Now standing at six feet three inches, Harry was no longer the small boy he had once been. His chest started to swell, his arms began to bulge; a light green hue appeared in his eyes, almost making them glow. Harry was completely confused at what had just happened. He looked at his hands, and then at his feet; noticing that his pants had suddenly become shorter.

_You are stronger than I expected Elerossë._ A soft voice said inside of his head. He looked around and after finding no source for the voice, looked at the creature on his arm. Harry thought to himself _"Who are you?"_ but got no response. He started to walk slowly back to his temporary home, not realizing that he would never make it there.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of "Against the Odds." If you are looking for Honos' other works they will most likely be discontinued. Please read and review if you would like me to continue. The more reviews I receive, the more likely I am to update more frequently. Hobey ho!  
**


	2. A Few Surprises

Chapter 2

Harry began walking back towards his temporary home when he noticed that his glasses had suddenly become out of focus. He took them off and realized that he no longer needed the large round glasses anymore; in fact, he saw better than he ever had, everything as sharp as if it were two feet away from him. Even things a few miles off he saw with relative ease. Harry didn't understand the changes that he had undergone in such a short while. He had grown six inches and gained thirty pounds of pure muscle. He was by no means huge, but he was not the small teenager he used to be. He ran his hands along his ears, noticing the slight tip in them, something barely noticeable to the naked eye.

As he was walking down an alleyway back to Christy's house he heard a series of distinct pops. Harry instantly crouched into a defensive stand, reaching to his side he realized he didn't have his wand on him. _Fuck! The only time I leave the house without my wand. Moody is going to be pissed._ Six death eaters now surrounded him.

"Looks like Potter came out to play," a woman's voice called from behind the white skull shaped mask.

Harry knew that voice all too well, "I'm surprised your bastard of a husband lets you wander off into danger. But I guess it gets you out of his hair for a little bit, it's understandable." Harry was by now grinning to himself, not knowing where this courage was coming from.

"You son of a bitch!" LeStrange yelled in anger shooting her wand quickly in the direction of the young man. Harry was next to her in a split second much to the surprise of Bellatrix.

"You should really not play with that Trixie, you may hurt yourself." Harry easily snatched the wand out her hand, snapping it easily between his fingers. "Whoops…"

Five spells flew in his direction, Harry thought quickly as he hit the deck. Bellatrix caught the spells and fell to the ground, her head rolling up against Harry's leg. "That's a shame… I really wanted that honor guys!" Harry complained, his eyes suddenly darkened, "but I'm sure there's enough here for me to have a little fun," he said cracking his knuckles. This seemed to do the trick; one of the death eaters wet himself he was so scared. He started to run away to the portkey point and his comrades followed.

Within a few seconds there was another set of apparition sounds. "A little late don't you think?" Harry said to the open space in front of him.

"Oh my god…" was the first thing said. "Did you do this to LeStrange, Harry?" a voice he recognized as Tonks asked.

"No, her friends did that to her. Wasn't very nice if you ask me…"

"Are you alright, Harry? You look different," the worried voice of Remus asked. Remus looked the worst he had been since teaching at Hogwarts all those years ago. His cloak was tattered and his eyes were black from lack of sleep. He had taken the loss of Sirius just as hard as young Harry had.

Harry turned slowly to the group. "I'm fine, I just need to get to Gringotts as soon as possible. No questions," he said with an odd sense of power behind his words.

A newer member of the order quickly gave Harry a portkey. Harry disappeared in a small pop.

"What the hell was that, Miller?! We're supposed to keep an eye on him, not give him a way out! Moody is going to kill you." Tonks smacked the recruit upside the head. "You're lucky we know where he's going…"

Harry appeared in the large corridor of Gringott's Wizarding Bank. He surveyed the place, admiring the huge building. It wasn't often that he got to escape the Dursley's during the summer, so he was going to take advantage of this. But Harry had things to do first dealing with this bank. He really didn't know what to expect but figured it would be best to get this out of the way while he was here. He walked up to the large podium that he had had visited six years ago with Hagrid.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked impatiently. _Yep, it's the same dapper fellow as last time._

"Yea I got a note saying I needed to get here as soon as possible. It didn't say what for," Harry said a politely as he could muster.

"Name," the goblin responded in the same short tone as before.

"Harry Potter," Harry gritted through his teeth. This goblin was starting to get on his nerves. They had no reason to be constantly peeved at everyone who walked in those doors. Harry thought about that for a few moments, realizing that there _were_ the Malfoys in the world, so he let this slip just for that little bit of information.

The small creature flipped through his books lazily. "Nope… don't see that name, sorry."

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he looked at him, "There must be some mistake. I just got the message today. I want –''

"Ranzi, move. Is there a reason you have to be pissed off at everyone who walks inside that door?" a much more menacing goblin asked. The small goblin named Ranzi muttered under his breath as he jumped off of the pedestal and walked into the back rooms. "Sorry about that, Mr. Potter. Ranzi doesn't have what you like to call social skills."

"It's quite alright. I'm just a little bit confused right now. I got this letter to come here and—"

"No the letter was quite correct. You are to have a meeting with me, that's why I came up to check because I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to our staff about the arrangements. But we are ready for you if you'd like to do this now."

Harry nodded his head. "Right this way, Mr. Potter." The small goblin led the way through a series of dark corridors and hallways until they reached a small office with a sign on the door that said 'Ragnok – Head Goblin of Hereditary Affairs.'

"Please sit, Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, the Head Goblin of Hereditary Affairs."

"So I read," Harry said before his head could tell his mouth to shut up. He quickly caught himself, "I'm sorry for that, I'm usually not this short-tempered."

"It is quite alright, working here has taught me that people rarely think before they talk," he chuckled lightly. "But onto business. It seems you have a series of inheritances to collect upon Mr. Potter. Of course I'll have to get you to sign these before we continue." He pushed a large sheaf of parchment in front of Harry who didn't bother to read everything; he just signed it and pushed them back to the grinning goblin. "Splendid," he said a little too happily.

"Lord Potter-Black—"

Harry's eyes popped out as he interrupted, "What'd you just call me?"

"Lord Potter-Black of course… didn't you read what you just signed?"

Harry kicked himself mentally. He didn't want some stupid title tacked onto his name. "Wait a minute… How'd I become a Black?"

"You just signed adoption papers from one Sirius Orion Black."

"But he is dead…" Harry remembered this all too well being that it had happened a little less than three months ago.

"He made you the main beneficiary of his will that way, otherwise it would've gone to a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy." _Well at least it didn't go to that death eater son of a bitch. Note to self… don't sign anything without first reading it._

"Ok, so what does that mean for me?" Harry asked curiously.

"You have inherited two estates and have become the head of two families. You can either choose to remain Harry Potter, or tack on Black at the end if you choose. But if you're ready, I will read to you everything that this entails." Harry nodded for the goblin to continue. "It seems that there are a series of debts and breach of contracts that you as the head of the family must deal with. We'll first deal with the Black family. It seems that there have been three breach of contracts." _Breach of what? I haven't done anything yet, how the hell have I breached any goddamn contract?_ "In the year 1159, Louis Greengrass stole three hundred acres of your grandfather's land. In reparations, your grandfather Rudolphous Black, the last Head of Family, would gain that which was most important to the Greengrass family, and that was their daughter, Helena for his son Orion. This never took place, therefore is a breach of contract from the Greengrass family."

"How does that apply to me? She must be dead by now…" Harry said trailing off, not sure of himself regarding the possibilities of this dead girl.

"Well you shall now receive what was promised to your forefather. You will marry Daphne Greengrass before January of this next coming year. Her family has already been notified."

"What?! How the hell is that possible? What if I don't want to marry her?" Harry was confused out his mind. He didn't really mind being _forced_ to marry the hottest girl in all of Hogwarts; but he _did_ mind being forced to marry someone against his own will. He would've chosen it given the thought. Harry chuckled inwardly to himself.

"You have no choice. There are two more arranged marriages within these breaches still out there—"

"Wait a minute… I'm arranged for more than one marriage? Isn't polygamy illegal?"

"Not in the wizarding world. And before you ask, you have no choice. Magical contracts can be deadly if you break them. And in your case they would definitely be fatal for you. Now I'll go over the other terms…"

"Just tell me who the other arranged marriages are to, I don't really care to hear the story behind each one…" Harry said, his eyes glazing over slightly.

The goblin looked disappointed. It was half of the fun to be able to see the look on his face when he got the news and then the explanation, but he couldn't have everything that he wanted. "The others are to Michaela Fudge…"

"Wait just a moment… would that be any relation to Minister Fudge?"

"Yes, his only daughter," Harry's mind locked up. He was being forced to not only marry one girl but two, and one of them happened to be the daughter of one of the people trying to drag his name through the dirt. A small grin came to his lips.

"You seem happy Mr. Potter," Ragnok observed.

Harry burst out into a light chuckle. "I can't wait to see the look on the face of the minister… that will be priceless…"

Ragnok smiled a very vicious grin before continuing, "The other arranged marriage is in regard to the Malfoy family." Harry's grin immediately faded. "Since they have no head of family nor any female kin, you will receive their most prized possession. Since no one is currently occupying their head of family, you will receive that position along with your other two. Officially you are Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy." Harry fainted in surprise.

* * *

(A/N) Here's the next installment. Hope you enjoyed it. There's a lot more in store for our hero, including meeting the families as well as his inheritance from Sirius and from his parents. Please REVIEW and I will be more likely to update quickly. Hobey ho! 


	3. A Little More Than He Bargained For

Chapter 3

Harry awoke with Ragnok leering over him holding a vial of blue liquid. "Take this, it will come you down my lord." Harry quickly took it, as soon as he did he felt all the muscles in his body relax and his head was at ease. He crawled back into his seat as he made eye contact with the grinning goblin. "The Greengrass family is here and waiting for you in conference room one. You can negotiate with them as soon as we finish up what we have started here. I assume you have some questions?"

"You're god damn right I have some questions. Among them is what am I supposed to do as the head of the Malfoy family, they'll surely kill me."

The goblin laughed heartily, "No one in the family would dare to kill their head because that crime will ultimately make the family line extinct. There is a reason that the Slytherin name does not live on to today. Sure there are descendants, but the name is forever dead. Paol Slytherin killed his head of house in 1785 and the name was dead by the break of the century. The Malfoys are too pompous to ever risk that. But there is more that you now inherit along with the Malfoy line." _Son of a bitch, can't expect anything good from this one…_ Harry nodded his head as the Ragnok continued. "You owe a total of two hundred galleons to the Weasley family. Matthias Malfoy stole this total from a local agency and was able to trump up a charge against the Weasley family, forever leaving them at a subsistent level."

Harry was almost shocked, then again it was a Malfoy. "I'll pay it, just get the paperwork set up."

"When we finish here I will fetch all the necessary forms. But we must continue. To Sirius' will: he leaves you everything, as I had told you earlier. This includes his prized motorcycle, three properties, and his entire fortune. Total net value is around forty-three thousand galleons." Harry's eyes almost popped out his head as he heard how much more he was going to be inheriting from his late godfather. "You are also now in charge of the Black and Malfoy vaults. You also receive three Wizengamot seats, two from the Black family and one from the Malfoy family. Your duties will be explained to you when you are sworn in next year." The goblin paused to take a breath and to take a sip from his mug before continuing on. "Onto the Potter inheritance…"

"Wait, I thought I already received the Potter inheritance?"

"You mean what was in that small vault? That's a pebble compared to the boulder of wealth that you are inheriting from your parents. Dumbledore had managed your account, but as of a few hours ago they are officially yours. They were to be given to you on your fourteenth birthday, but Albus insisted that you were not ready to take control of the family just yet." Harry felt his blood boil. Of course his dear old headmaster wouldn't want him to get a hold of what was rightfully his. "There are two arranged marriages with this inheritance as well."

"I assume I can not decline either of them?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible Lord Potter." Harry rolled his eyes, not liking where this day was ending up for him.

Harry was flipping through the paperwork he had signed earlier and looked at the last date that there had been a head of the Potter family. "Why had none of my ancestors after for Owen Potter ever take the position as head of family? Unless… they knew not to take it because their parents had warned them… Dumbledore knew this was a possibility of happening, he knew I was raised by muggles and had no way of knowing what I was getting myself into when I showed up to your summons. I am going to strangle that old coot the next time I get my hands on him…" Harry said trailing off into a fit of rage.

"Calm down, Lord Potter, we still have much to cover." Ragnok was showing far too much glee at the obvious pain Harry was going through. "In 1601, Jan Li was saved by your great grandfather, therefore owed a life debt to him. Owen Potter was never able to collect on this life debt and is therefore transferred to you. The only daughter of Xiu Li will marry you as well. Her name is Su Li." Harry hadn't heard much of this quiet Ravenclaw, and he'd only seen her in the halls a few times, but he was just nervous about what would happen next. "Her family has been notified and they are on their way. They will join both Minister Fudge and the Greengrass family when they arrive." Harry was by now shaking his head, wondering how everything could change so drastically in such little time.

Harry stood up and started to pace. "What's the other one?" Harry asked, cringing.

"The other marriage is to one Padma Patil. Her family has been notified and her family just arrived. Onto the moneys, you have received multiple estates around Europe and one in America, as well as a net value of five hundred and thirty-three thousand galleons. But it seems there is one final inheritance here for you that you have fulfilled the requirements for, and I'm sure this one will shock you the most. You are the last living heir of the Gryffindor line. Antonia Pottus, your family was originally from the southern half of Sicily, was part of Godric Gryffindor's harem. She was his most prized wife and had many children with her. She changed her name to Potter soon thereafter. For this particular document to become active, you must at least have a harem of three, and seeing as you fulfill that requirement and are now an adult, you will receive the rest of your inheritance. Along with the Gryffindor inheritance, you receive the title of Duke. You shall receive precedence over a third of Hogwarts castle, and until the heir of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw is found, you shall have dominion over the school's affairs."

Harry was almost hyperventilating by now. "Ok, what else is there?" Harry asked after he composed himself.

"You will gain all properties of the ancient family of Gryffindor, and there are four arranged marriages," Ragnok noticed Harry was about to interrupt so continued, "and I will not tell you their origins." Harry nodded in approval, still not quite sure how to cope with it all. "Gabrielle Delacour, from a dispute during the Napoleonic era, Luna Lovegood, seems her family has always been on the weirder side of life, Hannah Abbott, and Hermione Granger: not the first witch in her family."

Harry screamed at the last name. He had always thought that Hermione was exceptionally beautiful but he didn't want to face her wrath at the predicament he had gotten himself into. He could hear it now 'Harry you should've never signed something without first reading it!' right before she hexed him 'til Christmas.

"From the house of Gryffindor you receive two million, three hundred and forty five thousand galleons along with the sword of Gryffindor and his personal items that now reside in the Headmaster's safe room as well his personal vault. You are a very rich man now Duke Potter. From all of your inheritances up to this date, you now have ten chairs in the Wizengamot. After you have finished your meeting with the parents of your fiancés, you are required to meet with the head of the Elven Nations. I have only met with him once, so it is quite an honor to meet him face to face." Harry was staring off into nothingness. Ragnok waved his hands in front of the Duke's face but to no avail. So instead, Ragnok pushed him through the doors towards the conference room. "I will accompany you to advise you on your negotiations, because it seems that you are mostly worthless in this condition," the goblin said haughtily.

Harry snapped out of it as he slowly opened the door, entering a room that was almost practically silent except for the parents whispering to each other. There was a gasp as the girls got a look at the new _improved_ Harry. Hermione caught sight of how much he had changed and could feel herself becoming hot and bothered. The others couldn't believe that this was the scrawny boy who had saved numerous lives in his time at Hogwarts. But they could all agree that the changes weren't bad at all. Harry quietly sat down, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Where is the head of your family young man?" a middle aged man who was standing next to Su Li called out.

"You're looking at him," Harry replied looking listlessly at the table. "At least now I know why my father didn't _want_ to become the head of the family…" Harry said under his breath.

Ragnok finally spoke up, "You shall refer to him as Duke Potter-Black-Malfoy-Gryffindor unless otherwise told. He is one of, if not the, most powerful wizards of our time, economically speaking." Ragnok walked around the table, dropping stacks of parchment in from of each trio, and in the case of the Patils, quartet. "We shall now deal with the marriage plans. Seeing as there are multiple here, we will start at this side and work our way around."

The Patils were the first to Harry's left and the father stood up, addressing the Duke, "Duke—"

"Please, call me Harry. That goes for all of you. I don't want these stupid titles, I really have no choice."

"Don't try acting so innocent _Duke Potter_, we all know you're just searching for the spotlight." Harry knew exactly who that was without a second thought. This man had smeared his name through the mud so many times that there was almost no more mud to smear.

Harry stood up, pushing away from the table, and stood at full height, his neon green gaze pinned directly on the Minister of Magic. "Is that so, Minister? You think I chose this? You don't think I have enough to deal with already? If you were half the Minister that you are a muckraker our country would be much better off…"

"How dare you!" Fudge shouted before sending a curse towards Harry. Harry stuck out his hand as he grabbed the form of the curse itself. The aura rested in his hand. Harry almost freaked out at this, but he kept his cool and closed his hand over it, feeling a surge of power throughout his system.

"I would not recommend doing that again, Minister," Ragnok warned. "He is much more merciful than I would be." Fudge sat back down, not expecting this nearly sixteen-year-old boy to be able to do what he just did especially since that kind of control of magic had not be exemplified in well over a century. It was preposterous that his daughter now had to marry that pig, but he had no choice.

Harry sat back down, "Continue Mr. Patil, but give me time because I am very new to this. I was raised by muggles and don't have much of an idea about what is going on."

Mr. Patil nodded in affirmation. "I'm Abijheet Patil, head of the Patil family. I understand the debt that we owe your family, and therefore we willingly give of our daughter to you in marriage. As is custom in our homeland, we will pay for the marriage itself and you will receive a modest dowry."

Suddenly Parvati stood up, "I can't be separated from my sister." Parvati's mother hissed at her to sit down, but Harry waved that off. "Continue Parvati."

"Ever since we were little I have not been separated from my sister. I cannot think of life without her, so I would ask you to consider marrying me as well. I promise to be no trouble, I just don't think I could live without her by my side."

"I agree with my sister completely, if I marry you, she must as well." Padma crossed her arms over her midsection, her chest bouncing pleasantly thus distracting Harry.

Snapping out his reverie Harry turned to Ragnok, "Add it to the paperwork." The goblin nodded and called for a minion of his before returning to the meeting.

The twins hugged each other in joy before sitting down again. The next family was the Greengrass family, and Daphne was by far in another league compared to the other girls. There was a reason she was recruited for PlayWizard. Her brown hair and absolutely perfect figure almost made Harry drool. Harry motioned for them to continue.

Susan Greengrass stood up; she apparently controlled this family. "Duke Potter, we as well respect the ruling of the reparations, we only ask that you treat her well. She is our only child and we would like to see her in good hands."

"I will make sure they are well taken care of Mrs. Greengrass. They didn't ask to be put in this situation either so I will try to make them as comfortable as possible. If they want anything they can ask me. God knows I have more than enough money to last me fourteen generations." Harry was happy to see that he was two for two on parents _not_ getting pissed at him, which he wasn't expecting.

"We will also give you a quite large dowry." She sat down quickly and Harry moved on.

The next family was that of Su Li. Xiu stood up again, "My apologies, Lord Potter, I did not mean to offend you." Harry nodded at him, not taking it personally. "We too will accept this, even if we did not expect you to be arranged for so many others. We will honor the contract of our ancestors." Harry thanked him and moved onto the next family.

Sherie Delacour was the next to stand up. "You 'ave been spoken of in ze best regards by my daughter Fleur. 'ay 'ave no problems." She sat back down quickly since she did not have quite the grasp over the English language that her daughters did. Gabrielle had grown quite a bit since the last time he had seen her two years ago. Long blonde hair fell across her back. She was no longer the twelve-year-old girl she had been. Being half veela didn't hurt either.

Robert Lovegood didn't bother to stand up; he just gave him an odd thumbs up. Harry shook his head, the Lovegoods never ceased to amaze him. He never understood why everyone thought Luna was so weird though. Sure she had her quirks, but so did everyone.

"Harry I can't believe you!" Hermione shouted, since it was now her turn. "How could you do this to me?"

"Didn't I already say I had no choice? When you figure out how we can undo this, you can tell me, until then you can refrain from yelling at me." Hermione quickly sat down as a single tear ran down her face. Harry's temper was incredibly short today, of course with what he'd been through, anyone's patience would be quite small.

The Minister stood up, "I, amazingly, do have rejections to this little arrangement, but I can do nothing. Especially since I have my reputation to think of. I will be keeping an eye on you, Potter."

"Duke Potter!" Ragnok yelled from the side.

Harry had never seen Michaela Fudge, but was pleasantly surprised by her. She black hair and looked to be quite athletic. He wondered why she didn't attend Hogwarts but would ask those questions later.

Last, but not least, was Paul Abbott. "I agree with Mr. Li, but I will also agree to this arrangement. My only question is, when will the wedding be?" He asked smiling widely.

Harry started to chuckle, "I'll get back to you on that Mr. Abbott."

Ragnok stood up quickly as he walked to the front of the meeting room. "The wedding will be December twenty-third at Gryffindor castle. As is the custom for this sort of thing, all of the girls must join Harry at Gryffindor castle immediately. There are many house elves there that will be able to take good care of your daughters. After signing the paperwork, I ask that the parents leave. We will be contacting you shortly." The parents signed the stack of papers then hugged and said their goodbyes to their daughters before slowly heading out the doors. "Harry has to go to one more meeting before he can take you all to Gryffindor castle. You can stay in this room or go to the waiting room in the lobby. A house-elf will be in shortly to take care of any food arrangements."

Harry stood up, knowing what was coming next. He was going to meet the head of the elves. "I will be back soon girls. I hope to get to know all of you better since we will be living together." Harry followed Ragnok out the door and towards the next chapter of his crazy life.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, I got my writing groove on and got another chapter out. Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW, as I said earlier I enjoy reading what you guys think of my story. I also will try to respond to any questions or ideas you may want to share. The more reviews I get the faster I'll get a new chapter out. Hobey ho! 


	4. Journey to a New World

(A/N) This is a short little chapter I was able to get out since I had the time and know some of you are impatient. They will get longer as I get further into the story, but I just needed to break it here for the next chapter which will be quite large. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ragnok led the new Duke through the bowels of the wizarding bank, passing his office on the way. Harry was led to the end of a long hallway where a large oak door blocked the way. Ragnok slowly slid the door open as they walked through. Straight ahead of them was a large green portal. Harry looked at it in awe as he stepped closer.

"What's this?" he asked in amazement.

"It is the portal to the Elven Kingdoms, course. But I cannot accompany you on this journey you must take it on your own. Elladan will meet you through the portal as soon as you arrive." The goblin bowed to Harry before _shoving _him through the gateway.

The passage was much smoother than traveling the flume or even side-along apparition. He was immersed in a light green glow, as he was weightless among what seemed like clouds. He was on the trip for less than a minute before he promptly landed on his feet, surprisingly. Harry looked at his surroundings, noticing that he was in a very dense forest. The trees reached as far as he could see, the canopy creating an abstract darkness. Harry walked down the path that he assumed would lead him wherever he was supposed to go.

Harry reached the end of the path and was looking over a large cliff at that overlooked a large kingdom, towers reaching up into the heavens. It was a large kingdom mostly of white, which reflected brightly in the sun. Harry was about to start his journey towards the mystical empire when he heard a small pop by his shoulder.

_**Elerossë, you have finally made it. I am **__**Náessë Tinehtelë; I am your protector.**_

_Pardon me for asking, but what are you supposed to be?_ Harry asked confused.

_**I am a black phoenix. I will be with you from now on, all you must do is call upon me.**_

Harry had heard of a phoenix, but a _black_ phoenix wasn't exactly what he was expecting. _What am I doing here, exactly?_

_**You are here to become the Elven ambassador. I will take you Elladan now. The trip across the fields of Alassea would take four days, and seeing as you don't have four days to spend wandering around the marshes and such, I will take you there now.**_

Before Harry could say anything, he was transported inside the gates by the phoenix on his shoulder. _Thanks for the warning…_

_**You are welcome**_. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked through the large doors of what he assumed was the palace. A large horde of elves met him. These were not from the same race as the house-elves, they were to themselves a totally different race. The shortest of their race stood at six feet even. They were incredibly strong, even if they did not look it.

Six elves with blue skin and vicious looking spears surrounded Harry.

"This way Elerossë, we will lead you to Elladan." Harry didn't think it would be the right time to say anything, so he just let them lead the way. He was escorted into a large throne room where a giant-like elf was sitting upon a large thrown. Jewels were scattered along the columns and walls.

The elf Harry assumed to be Elladan stood up. "Elerossë, we have been waiting for you. There is much to discuss, much to go over."

"Excuse me, but why do you keep calling me Elerossë?" Harry asked standing up to his full height, letting the elf in him show.

"You were chosen to be the savior of not only the human and wizarding world, but also of the elven realm. We are a dying race and cannot survive on our own any longer. We need you to be an ambassador to the wizards to integrate us into their society, but we will not go as slaves. In return we shall endow you with our full power, as well as righting a wrong for you." Elladan looked hopefully at the strong young man in front of him.

"I am not sure what that will require from me, sir," Harry said making eye contact with the much larger elf.

"Please, call me Elladan."

"Elladan, if I can help you I will. But I have no idea what I am doing at the moment, if you would care to explain?" Harry asked hopefully.

The powerful elf nodded as he began to speak, "As the new ambassador of the elven nations you will now have power over the creatures in your realm, namely those of the centaurs and other creatures of the sort. We know of the prophecy; that is why we have chosen you to be our messenger. The core of our realm is about ready to explode. You have a limited time, but we have put our faith in you. We do not know exactly when, but time passes slower here than it does on earth. From our estimations, we have a year in your time. You will be trained in the arts and will also have an elven guard escort you."

Harry did a doubletake, "Wait, wait, wait… I'm going to have a group of guards following me around?"

"They can not be seen unless you are in danger, Elerossë. Otherwise they will meld into the surroundings. Your mission is simple: in return for your help, we will owe you our loyalty. Voldemort cannot fall unless the forces of good unite. As you learn more you will become more powerful, we will help you along the way."

Harry sat down in a large chair on the side of the thrown, leaning his head upon his fist. "I accept, but what is the wrong you shall right?"

"Cedric Diggory died to protect you, although he did not know it at the time. He too was endowed with powers from the elves, but he denied our offer saying there was one more powerful than even he. We will bring him back to life and he will return to the realm of the living with you. Do not ask us how we will do it, because it is very ancient magic. When you return with him, bring him to his father – he will know what to do from there."

Harry was shocked; Cedric coming back to life? Harry stood up, "It's a deal."

As Harry said these words, his clothes morphed into a dark leather elven suit. In his boots appeared two small daggers, one on the outside of each boot. Across his back he felt a long bow and two curved swords. "What is this?" Harry asked confused.

"It is our gift to you, they will help you in your fight. They give you the power you need to control the masses. The bow on your back belonged to a very special elf who was part of an epic struggle against a foe who controlled the evil forces of Middle Earth. The swords were his as well. They have been updated to fit your needs Elerossë. They cannot be seen and will not impede you at all. But go on your way, you have much to do. We will be in contact."

Harry thanked Elladan before leaving the large palace with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Elladan knew exactly what he had put into place. An ancient contract had been initiated between the house of Potter and the house of Diggory. When Cedric returned, Amos would know the sign.

* * *

(A/N) REVIEW please! Hobey ho 


	5. The Battle to Begin it All

Chapter 5

Cedric Diggory, who looked to be the same age he had been when he had died that tragic night, joined Harry. Cedric was dressed in the same style as Harry and was led to him by a group of blue elves. "Harry!" Cedric yelled in joy as he grabbed Harry in a manly hug. Harry's body locked up as he patted Cedric on the back. "I knew you'd be back sooner or later…" he said chuckling to himself. "Seems you got yourself into quite a pickle with those girls though… I pity you," he said chuckling.

Harry started to laugh. It was good to have a good friend back beside him, to finally be able to cheat death. "I'm sorry about the tournament Cedric, I should've known that there was something wrong with that cup."

"Hey, no apologies, who would expect something like that? It was better me than you though, because I wouldn't have been able to bring you back," Cedric said chuckling. "I saw you had an interesting date with Cho though," Cedric grinned knowingly at Harry. "Makes me feel all tingly inside that she wouldn't stop crying," he said laughing.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Yea, that was an interesting day to say the least… I think she's dating Seamus now though, sorry Cedric."

Cedric surprised him when he said, "Well I can always get someone better… maybe someone who doesn't cry quite so much…" Harry laughed because this was the last person he had expected this comment to come from. "But what say you we get back to the normal world, this place is kind of creeping me out," Cedric said looking around uneasily with a small laugh.

"I think that's a great idea," Harry chuckled as he summoned Náessë and took a hold of Cedric's cloak before they were transported instantaneously to the portal in the forest.

"That was quick," Cedric said wiping himself off. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously as he walked towards it. He looked around the forest admiring in its beauty.

Harry looked at him, still not believing his eyes. "Looks like a portal to me… but I dunno, I could be wrong," he joked.

Cedric glared at him playfully before pushing him through the portal. Cedric jumped through shortly afterward. _What is it with people __**pushing**__ me through the damn portal? I am perfectly fine __**walking**__ through the portal…_ Harry landed on his feet back in the bank, shortly followed by Cedric. "You know, _asking_ me to walk through would've been nice…"

Cedric chuckled, "Yea, but then I wouldn't get to see this look on your face." Harry rolled his eyes as he led Cedric through the bowels of the bank. He was approaching Ragnok's office when the small goblin appeared out of nowhere, causing Harry to jump back in surprise.

"I see you had a good meeting, Duke Potter?" the goblin asked with a toothy grin.

"Yes, it was very interesting to say the least," Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

Ragnok had a clipboard in his hands as he flipped through a few papers. "It seems that we have some more to discuss, Duke Potter."

"Oh boy!" Harry yelled sarcastically, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear when I return from the shock of my life… ANOTHER SHOCK!" Harry shook his head as he sat down, ready for anything that could come out of the demonic goblin's mouth.

The goblin laughed before continuing on with business, "Nothing shocking, just need to get you to sign a few more papers to make sure that your monies will be invested to your liking. We have firms that you can choose from, or you can have the bank take care of it."

Harry read the documents; he had learned his lesson before. "I'll just have the bank do it, maybe a goblin?" Harry knew that the goblins could rob them all blind if they really wanted to, so he didn't have a problem trusting them with his investments.

"I can do it for you, young Duke, if that would be to your liking?"

"That sounds fine to me, I just want to get out of here…"

Ragnok took the signed papers from Harry before leading him out of the office. "Have a nice day, Duke Potter, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to contact me."

Harry and Cedric had just about reached the main lobby when Harry realized something. "We need to disguise you because you'd cause quite a ruckus if you and I just walked down the middle of Diagon Alley."

Cedric thought for a few moments before agreeing. They created a cloak for him before walking out into the main lobby. They walked through, Harry nodding to the goblins on his way out. "Harry, do you think it's possible for me to see my father?"

Harry now remembered what Elladan had told him. "Of course. I can get Náessë to take us there, unless you'd rather use the flume?"

"No I much rather land on my feet. I never liked wiping the damn soot off my clothes anyway."

Harry chuckled, assuming that'd be his answer. _Náessë we need to get to the Diggory estate. Can you take us to the front lawn? I think it would be quite a surprise if we just appeared in his foyer randomly._

_**I will young one. Hold on.**_ With that, Harry and Cedric were warped to the Diggory estate. The duo walked up to the front door before Cedric knocked cautiously, not knowing what his father's reaction would be.

A girl of about sixteen with dark blonde hair opened the door and had jumped at Cedric immediately, "Ced!" she yelled in pure bliss.

"Hey, Ceci! It's good to see you. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," Cedric commented as he stepped back to get a better look at his younger sister. "I'm surprised you don't have guys fawning over you all the time."

"They generally don't notice me," she said with her eyes looking directly at her feet.

"That'll change this year. This is Harry Potter-"

Cecilia's eyes snapped open, "_The_ Harry Potter?" she seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Cedric couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Ceci, _the_ Harry Potter. Is dad around?"

"No, he's at the Ministry right now. You remember where his office is?" Cedric nodded in the affirmative.

"Thanks Ceci, I'll be back later, ok?" The two hugged before Náessë transported them quickly to the Ministry.

"Does she always not ask people before transporting them?" Cedric asked making a sideways glance at the phoenix.

"No, she tends to do as she pleases. I've figured to not even bother scolding her about it anymore," the two shared a chuckle before they entered the Ministry. They approached the front desk to get their guest passes.

A young girl who looked to be in her mid-thirties greeted them. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. If you want to join on one our hourly tours the waiting line is over there," she said pointing to the sign on the wall. "If you are here to visit one of our employees or to do business, please leave your wands here."

Harry didn't have his wand, remembering he had left it at Christy's house. Harry thought quickly, as he made up an excuse, "Minister Fudge has been adjusting my wand, he should have it done by now." This seemed to be a good enough answer as a 'Guest' badge was slid through the small hole in the window. Harry quickly tacked it to the leather strap that his swords hung on. True to what the elves had said, no one seemed to notice.

Cedric set his wand down, giving it to the girl. A guest badge appeared a second later. "Ready to go, Duke?" Cedric asked chuckling to himself. "I think this is going to be interesting, don't you?"

"I have other words for it…" Harry joked as they made their way to the large lift. Notes were buzzing by their heads as Cedric pressed the button that would get them to the fourth floor. Of course, it took ten minutes to get to the fourth floor since they had to stop on every other one for a few minutes while everyone moved about their jobs and notes shot this way and that. When they finally arrived at the floor Amos Diggory worked at, Harry and Cedric stepped out. Cedric led the way, weaving in and out of the small cubicles.

They arrived at Amos Diggory's large office, and Cedric slowly knocked on the door as he took down the cloak. Amos Diggory's face turned white as he looked at the son he thought was dead, and standing next to him was the boy he had once blamed for his death. "How is this possible?" Then Amos remembered the note he had received two years ago from a man by the name of Elladan and it all clicked inside of his head. "He brought you back to life, didn't he?" he asked motioning towards Harry.

Cedric was surprised to say the least at the reaction of his father, but answered, "Yes, he is responsible. It's good to see you dad." Cedric hugged him, missing the feeling of the living world.

"It's good to see you too, Cedric. I'm glad to see you alive. Thank you, Harry. I'm sorry for how I reacted after the TriWizard Tournament, it was out of line."

"It's alright, Mr. Diggory. I understand the shock you must have been going through." Amos nodded at him in recognition.

"We have much to go over, Mr. Potter. It seems that I have a marriage to discuss with you…"

"What?!" Harry yelled as it echoed through the floor.

"Come inside, Mr. Potter, we will discuss in my office.

Harry and Cedric followed Amos Diggory into the office, both looked as if a blast-ended skrewt had just exploded in their pants. "It seems that a magical contract has been put into place because of your actions to save my son. I offer you my daughter's, Cecilia, hand in marriage. I can't remove this clause from the contract, and I already have heard of your current situation, Duke," the elder Diggory said with a small smile. "She will be surprised to say the least, but I'm sure she will be able to handle it."

Cedric snapped back into reality as he patted him on the back, "I didn't expect this, but I will be proud to call you my brother-in-law. Looks like you have a few announcements to make to the press since you are a part of the Wizengamot now. You have to announce all your marriages formally. You and I will share the front page!" Cedric exclaimed laughing heartily.

Harry shook his head, laughing. "I have 10 wives… this… is going to be interesting…" Cedric just laughed at him. "Thanks for the support Ced, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Harry," Cedric threw the cloak onto the hanger on the wall, exposing the leather suits (think Robin Hood).

"What's with the suits, boys?" Amos asked curiously.

Harry looked at Cedric before answering the question. "It seems that both of us had been chosen to be ambassadors for the elven nations. Cedric was kind enough to pass it along to me though. They gave me this as a thank you I guess."

Amos nodded in understanding. "Mr. Diggory, could you get my other fiancés escorted here, they're probably getting antsy at Gringotts."

"I will do that for you, Harry. I will also summon Cecilia."

Amos disappeared into the depths of the ministry, leaving Cedric and Harry alone. "You are in for one hell of a life, Harry. I have a hard time taking care of one girlfriend, let alone ten."

"Always supportive. You amaze me sometimes," Harry said sarcastically. "I have enough money, I just hope I end up in one piece."

"They won't hurt you… badly," Cedric joked.

"So how's it feel to be back, Cedric?"

"Good, I've missed Hogwarts. Looks like I'm gonna have to redo a few years. A little rusty with all my magic." Cedric chuckled.

Harry smiled, "It'll be good to see you in the halls again, Cedric. You'll have to come see Gryffindor Castle with, if only for protection from those ten." As if on cue, ten girls walked into the office, making the large room seem quite a bit smaller. Harry heard Cedric burst into laughter, slapping his knee as he stood, Harry joining him a second later.

There was a collective gasp as everyone saw Cedric. Harry and Cedric retold the story before getting back onto business. "Looks like we have to go to Gryffindor Castle now. Cedric will be accompanying us. Náessë can you handle everyone?" he asked the phoenix now sitting on his shoulder, once again surprising everyone except Cedric. With a nod and twelve small pops they all appeared in Gryffindor Castle. Everyone was in awe of the sheer size of the building itself. Suddenly a piece of parchment appeared in Harry's hand. He unrolled it and looked at it. It seemed to be a map of the estate, and it was even bigger than Hogwarts.

"It seems that the castle has eight floors. The main living area is on the second floor. Harry looked at the master bedroom; it was next to a huge master bathroom. There were five rooms on both sides of the hallway adjacent to the master bedroom. "What do you think, Cedric?" Harry asked chuckling as he showed him the map.

"Looks kind of big, Harry."

"No shit, Sherlock," Cecilia piped in from the corner. Harry burst out into laughter. He knew he was going to like this one.

Cedric stuck his tongue out at his sister. "We'll explore this all later, I think we need to get back to the ministry, I'm sure my father is getting a little antsy by now." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know this is all happening rather quickly, girls. I will try to make you all comfortable as soon as possible, but my life has become quite hectic." The girls nodded in understanding. "Náessë, back to the Ministry please."

There was yet again a series of pops as they all appeared outside the Ministry. Harry instantly knew there was something wrong even before opening his eyes to see that the Ministry building was on fire. "Think you're sharp enough to lend a hand, Ced?"

"I think I'll get worked into shape quick enough," he replied, pulling a long black sword out of what seemed to be nowhere, but Harry assumed that it was the same deal as with his. Harry did the same, a curved blade in each hand; he walked up into the building. The girls were yet again surprised by the power of the two but decided not to ask anything as they followed the two into the Ministry.

Harry felt the blades in his hands; they felt as if they were a part of him. He rubbed them together, loving the sound of the steel upon steel. Even though he had never been trained to use the weapons, he was totally comfortable with them in his hands. Harry looked up and saw the Dark Mark above the Ministry. "Should've assumed it'd be Moldieshorts…"

Cedric chuckled as they spread into a defensive formation, Harry at the right and Cedric at the left, with the girls forming a phalanx in the middle. Su Li had obviously taken control of the girls, because Harry doubted that the entire group would've acted as a single unit otherwise. "Hey Ced, how many do you think there are?"

"Looks like about fifty from the looks of it. Probably a giant or two judging from the large holes in the wall," Cedric looked down at the floor, "and by this large foot print in the solid marble."

"Great… I always loved ogres and giants. Hermione likes them too," Harry said looking out of the side of his eye, seeing Hermione glaring at him.

There was a large roar throughout the building as three giants and two ogres came through the large hole, followed by thirty or so death eaters. "It's game time, Harry."

"Girls, make sure you get the protections up. Take out as many death eaters as you can, Cedric and I will deal with the ugly ones."

The girls nodded as they started casting the most advanced spells they knew. "How do you get something to fall hard, Ced?"

"Take out its legs of course," Cedric replied with a smirk; elven blood had taken control of the two heroes. They both charged at the same time, Harry splitting off towards the ogres while Cedric separated towards the giants. The death eaters charged in between the two charging teens and went straight for the group of girls.

Harry had dealt with ogres before, not two at the same time, but he figured he would learn on the fly. He jumped higher than any normal human could as he landed on the ugly's shoulder. The other saw this and started to swing his club at Harry. Harry thought quickly, moving at the last second as the ogre's club hit his friend squarely upside the head. Harry laughed to himself _Gotta love the stupidity of ogres._

Harry was on the move again. He ran in between the second ogre's legs and leaped, grabbing the back of a chain that was hanging around its shoulders. He swung up, shoving the blade squarely into the beast's neck. The brute crumbled but before he could retrieve the sword, he was met with a club to the side and was slammed up against the wall. He was now without both of his melee weapons, but remembered the bow still on his back. He quickly grabbed it and immediately felt a quiver of arrows appear on his back. He grabbed one and as he notched it, he noticed that three had appeared on the bow. Harry didn't think twice though as he took aim and fired. One struck the last remaining ogre in the middle of his head, right between the eyes. The second hit him squarely in the heart, and the third hit quite a bit lower.

"Ouch…" was all Harry could say. Harry now went to aid the girls who seemed to be fairing well against the death eaters who outnumbered them three to one.

Cedric was a lot stronger than he used to be. Clubs were clattering off his sword as he jumped poetically around the beasts. He was slashing away, making sure to avoid the three sets of hands trying to smash and club him. He noticed that Harry had defeated the ogres and was on his way to help the girls. _Good. With the power of the elves behind me and Harry, I'll last longer than the girls will. _ Cedric fought with a power that only Harry could match. He jumped; slashing his way through what he figured was a finger.

Cedric reached down to his boot and fingered the dagger as he flung it from his crouched position into the throat of one of the giants. The ground shook as it fell to the floor. _One down, two to go._ Cedric moved quickly as threw his sword, hitting the other giant in the neck. Now he was weaponless with one more giant to go. He back rolled through the giant's legs and jumped up his back. Cedric had one more plan as he got on the beast's shoulders and jumped for the chandelier. He quickly broke the old chain links as it started to fall and struck the giant in the face. Cedric jumped to the floor as he retrieved his two blades.

He walked over to the girls as Harry finished off the last of the death eaters. The girls had never seen such a display of power and were happy to have them on their side. It had been a hard fought battle and Harry was lucky that there weren't anymore because he was getting incredibly tired.

Harry sheathed his weapons and fell to his knees. There were immediately three girls helping him to his feet, namely Parvati, Padma, and Cecilia. "You girls okay?" he croaked out as he stood shakily.

"Yea, we're fine, just a little shaken," Gabrielle said from the center of the group. Harry nodded, "We should see if there is anyone alive inside."

The group split into two groups of six, five girls with Harry, five with Cedric. Harry was first to come upon dead bodies. Hermione screamed as she recognized two heads of red. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were lying next to each other, they had been fighting as a team to make their chances for survival better, but it wasn't enough.

Harry was amazed that in the ten minutes that he was gone from the Ministry, so much carnage could occur. He knew the Ron and Ginny would be devastated. He kept moving through the ministry, seeing the body of Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-eye Moody. Harry shook his head, rage building in his ribcage.

Meanwhile Cedric was heading to his father's office, hoping he was all right. He was kidding himself when he thought that he might have survived. He found Amos Diggory's body lying over a desk, blood falling from his mouth. Cedric screamed in agony and Cecilia in terror. Harry rushed to where Cedric was, seeing the two siblings in an embrace. He saw the body of Mr. Diggory and put a hand on Cedric's shoulder, "You can live with me, Cedric. I'm sorry for your loss, we shouldn't have left."

Cedric shook his head, "It's not your fault, Harry. Just promise me that we'll get a chance at those death eating ass holes."

"You have my word."

* * *

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. It was a lot of fun to write and will make for an interesting twist for the upcoming plot. Please REVIEW and I'll greatly appreciate it. I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter up with the school week coming up, but I'll get it up as soon as it is written. Hobey ho! 


	6. Getting to Know Them

Chapter 6

Two hours had passed, and still the shock from the Ministry hadn't even worn off of the twelve who of course had to be questioned as to their activity in the building – Cedric not even being noticed for who he really was. It wasn't long after that two angry redheads charged into the ruined building, both looked ready to kill. Harry had an idea where this would be going; also realizing that both of his Weasley friends had a fairly short temper.

"I'm sor-" Harry spluttered out before being cut off.

A burst of raw emotion came out of the usually timid Weasley girl. "Sorry!? We lost our parents because of you!" Harry cringed as he stood up straighter. "It's not our fault that your parents got killed—no reason to kill mine as well."

Harry was caught completely off guard by this heartless remark. He was about to formulate his thoughts in that half-second two raised Patil wands took its place. "Weasley, I'd recommend leaving before we do something that we may regret." Harry had never seen such anger in the twins before and noted to stay on their good side if at all possible. The other eight quickly followed suit as ten wands were now drawn against the flame-haired girl. She huffed as she crossed her arms and stormed out the way she came.

Ron didn't choose to say anything as he charged at his longtime friend, his fist raised in a threatening attack. Ron was just about to unload when he was knocked completely off his feet, blood splurging from his broken nose. "Down boy… they need to get you a leash," Cedric sneered looming over him. "Kind of sad that you betray your friend when he needs you most, I guess I assumed to much of your Gryffindor loyalty… Get out of my sight before I pummel your face into the floorboards."

Ron stumbled to his feet and followed in the general direction his sister had gone. "You'll regret this, Potter!" he yelled as he disappeared out of sight.

Harry knew that a family trait of the Weasley was hot headedness, but Harry didn't think that his was one of their misspoken ploys. Harry knew that his old friend had just burned bridges that he would never be able to rebuild, but Harry didn't have time to mourn for this loss – he had a growing family that he now had complete responsibility for.

"I think it's time we go home… I'm tired of being in this place." The girls nodded in agreement, seeing the toll this was taking on their fiancé. Náessë took this as her cue to take the twelve back to Gryffindor Castle, and in a series of pops they were back in the ancient halls of the Hogwarts co-founder. Harry wondered where that map he had gotten when he first arrived had wandered off to, and as he thought this, it appeared in his hand. _That's a cool trick_. "I don't know how much of the castle is liveable, but it shouldn't take long. I wonder if there are any house elves around that could lend a hand?"

A small pop later, a dark green house elf appeared in front of him. "Massa, welcome to Gryffindor Castle. Arenal is my name. It would be my honor to clean up the house and prepare you and your pretty ladies food."

"What about this ugly one over here?" Harry asked grinning as he pointed to Cedric who promptly shoved him.

"Arenal is sure wes can find something for the ugly one too," Harry burst out into laughter, payback was so sweet sometimes.

Cedric glared at him as the group followed the small elf into the dining room that was adjacent to the entrance foyer. It was a massive room painted burgundy and gold that looked to be able to seat as many as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Harry sat down at the head because everywhere else he tried to sit, the chairs moved out from under him – much to the enjoyment of the girls. Harry finally sat comfortably on the large chair at the head of the table. Suddenly there was a massive serving of food on the rather large table. The group, who hadn't eaten since earlier in the day, dug in hungrily.

Harry took this opportunity to get to know the girls he had either never met or barely known until this day. "So Daphne…" the dirty blonde haired girl looked swiftly his way, "What's your story? I barely know anything about half of you girls."

A small smile came to her lips as she slowly began to talk, "Well there isn't much to say… I'm in Slytherin… uhhh… I like to swim?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes, thank you for that, Daphne, I'll be sure to put that knowledge to use sometime. Seriously, come on, someone!"

"I'm Cedric Diggory, the most handsome guy at Hogwarts," the young man said as he pumped out his chest heroically. Harry rolled his eyes, "Then clearly you're blind…" Harry chuckled. Cedric threw a chicken leg at Harry who quickly ducked. "Hey no throwing food, I was about to eat that!"

The table burst into laughter again. "My name is Su Li," everyone around the table nodded, "I was raised in a Japanese family, therefore my father thought it necessary to train me in the martial arts. I was taught patience and thinking through complex situations. When I got to Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat almost placed me in Gryffindor, but saw my love of learning and instead placed me in Ravenclaw. Up to today nothing of interest has happened to me…" she said trailing off as another girl took her place.

"I'm this bozo's sister," Cecilia smirked as she pointed a thumb at the now laughing Cedric. "I attended a private school because my father did not want his only daughter to be taken advantage of – or at least that's the only logical answer I could come up with. It was an all girls school that taught mainly transfiguration. That's way too much estrogen in one place…"

"I'm starting to think the same about this place…" Cedric said under his breath. His sister obviously heard, smacking him upside the head. "Hey now! Not nice. I've been dead for a few years, and all you want to do is hit me!" Cedric grinned, rubbing his head.

Harry noticed that Michaela hadn't seemed to be eating much and was in the corner of the table. "I'm sure it's interesting being the Minister's daughter," Harry said friendly. "We aren't going to bit, Michaela," Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed politely as she started to talk in a surprisingly strong voice, "Yes, to say the least it was. My father enrolled me in Durmstrang because he did not like the idea of Albus Dumbledore being headmaster of the school I attended. Now that's a place that has _way_ too many guys…"

The rest of the evening was spent on small talk between the various girls, Hermione finally breaking out of that funk that had her on such short terms with her good friend. They were laughing with each other and having a great time by the end of the night. Arenal appeared as the meal was winding down as she led the large group up to the second floor where their main living quarters would be. Each of the girls took a separate room as they all said their good nights to Harry.

Harry walked into his room followed by Cedric. "Interesting day, huh Ced?"

"No not really… I'd say it's quite normal really…"

"I'm going to punch you in the face one of these days, you realize that right?" Harry chuckled.

"Possibly…"

Harry laid down in the recliner next to the blazing fireplace as Cedric sat across from him. "So what's the plan for tomorrow, Duke almighty?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I was thinking about taking a day off to at least get to know a few of the girls. We don't have anything to do until school starts up again, so that gives us a lot of free time to explore the castle and do whatever we please I guess."

"I always liked being lazy…" Cedric trailed off.

"Agreed," was Harry's tired response.

The two talked for an hour before Harry was practically asleep in his chair. Cedric chuckled, because he too was getting tired. He helped Harry out of his chair and into his bed where he promptly fell asleep. Cedric left the room quietly and headed across the hall to his room.

During the night, Harry felt a very warm body snuggle in beside him and pull his arm across herself. Harry stirred as he lifted his head from his pillow, realizing that it was Gabrielle who was now in his bed. "What's wrong, Gabrielle?" Harry asked mid yawn.

"I'm not used to being away from my parents, and I got scared…" she said shyly.

"That's understandable, but why not one of the girls?" Harry asked putting his head back down.

"They didn't take down two ogres today…" she smiled. "Much safer here."

"Suit yourself," he yawned, closing his eyes.

His eyes popped back open as he heard his door slide open and many sets of footsteps. He felt another girl snuggle in behind him and could feel the bed start to enlarge itself. "Ok, what's the deal? Not that I don't mind being the beautiful girl sandwich, but…"

Daphne turned him around and sweetly kissed him; it didn't take much cajoling for Harry to respond, as he wrapped his arms lightly around her. He could feel another girl behind her and assumed that he had most of his harem in his bed right now, which surprised him to say the least. He didn't expect this on the _first night_, not that he minded of course.

The rest of the night was a blur as he assumed he made out with every girl present in his bed that night. He didn't really know if all of them were there, but he had no way of knowing in the dark – at least he was enjoying himself.

Harry awoke to an empty bed. He scratched his head as he yawned thinking that it must've been a very good dream. He headed towards the shower room connected to his bedchamber, still scratching his head in confusion. He turned on the shower… and it was a very peaceful shower. He got out and toweled himself off. He searched for his closet, and when he found it, he was surprised that he had a full wardrobe. He quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before heading down to the breakfast table, the girls already present, five of them with silly grins on their faces.

The Patil twins, Gabrielle, Cecilia, and Daphne, had crimson blushes as they whispered giddily to each other. "I had a pleasant night's rest, I hope you all had the same?"

"Yes," was the unanimous response throughout the group.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the wait, school is getting more demanding with finals coming up. This is a short little filler that I hope will tide you guys over. I also made a sketchy draft of the second floor layout in the house just for a general reference which can be found via link on my profile. It there are any artists out there or willing betas, contact me along with a few pieces (artists) and I'll get back to you. Hope you enjoyed this, please REVIEW! Hobey ho! 


	7. A Steamy Affair

Sorry for the wait everyone! With finals and then work, I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. I had almost forgotten about it completely until I stumbled upon the document again. Hopefully this was worth the wait. I'll try to get the next one out in half the time, but I can't make any promises. Things finally get interesting (wiggles eyebrows) for our young hero. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Harry was relaxing in his massive backyard shortly after breakfast – admiring the acres of land he owned. He noticed a large pool with three diving boards, a large looping slide, and something that looked like a wave pool. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he wandered to towards the pool; the size was deceiving from the distance. It was at least twice the size of an Olympic size pool. He stepped onto the patio, which seemed to be made of solid marble. Harry didn't know how to swim incredibly well, but it was always fun whenever he did—unless you were to count the whole Triwizard experience. The water looked inviting, but Harry had no trunks and was in no mood to walk all the way back to the mansion to get it. As if on cue, there was a small pop as a small house elf appeared in front of him dropping off a pair of black trunks with green stripes down the side before promptly disappearing again. Harry rolled his eyes, house elves to this day still confused him… almost as much as girls. Figuring that no one was around, he quickly pulled off his shoes, socks, and shirt before slipping on the trunks. He headed straight for the waterslide; it was what had caught his attention in the first place. A beautiful day had graced the mansion and Harry was incredibly thankful for that.

Finally being able to relax, Harry sat down in the chute, letting the cold water splash up against him. The pool below was calling his name, so Harry pushed off as he went rushing down the massive slide.

Back at the house, there were eleven wondering where the boy-who-lived disappeared to. Cedric was pacing in his room when he caught a glimpse out of his window. There was a large splash in the pool and Cedric saw Harry's distinct black hair jumping off of the high dive. A grin came to his face as he ran to the closet and changed quickly before sprinting out the back door; right past ten confused girls who quickly followed him to the door in enough time to see him dive into the large pool on the grounds. Without a word being said, the ten darted to their rooms to find their bathing suits.

"And here I thought I'd get some time to myself…" Harry mused as he swam over to where Cedric was treading with a grin on his face.

"You'll never have _any_ time to yourself with those ten girls living with you now. Sorry mate, but you're stuck with them." Harry glared at his friend as he lunged at him, pulling him underwater with him. The two struggled until Cedric got Harry onto his shoulders and flung him out of the water straight into the air before Harry plummeted back down into the pool with a splash. A grinning Harry swam back to the surface as he shook the water from his face.

"You are so lucky…"

"What? You meant _you_ are so lucky I didn't throw you out onto the deck of this pool," Cedric replied with a smirk.

"You'll pay for that one. You'll wish you were dead again after I'm done with you," Harry laughed. He dove under the water as he headed for Cedric again.

Ten girls in bikinis then walked onto the deck, distracting Cedric completely. "Where's Harry?"

Cedric was suddenly pulled under water with a dumbstruck look on his face and then was quickly given the same treatment he had given Harry. Harry's grinning face turned towards the scantily clad females now twenty feet from him. His face dropped in awe as he looked from one to one. "I think you broke him again," Cedric said smirking from the side. "Come on loverboy, out of the pool or you'll become a prune." Pulling Harry by the arm, Cedric dragged him towards the ladder before whispering in his ear, "Wanna see a group of wet mad girls?" A devilish glint came to the duo's eyes. "I've always liked the sight…" Harry pondered back.

They both headed for the high dives that were directly across from the group of girls. Quickly climbing the rungs, they looked at each other, cherishing the moment before they got chewed out. They figured it was worth it. Without a word they sprinted towards the end of the board as they sprung themselves up on the board once and came hurtling towards the water, both pulling one knee to their chest and turning themselves to the side to make the can-opener as effective as possible. Two enormous splashes later the boys came back to fresh air with ten completely soaked girls all sporting death glares at the two.

"What?!" Harry and Cedric exclaimed innocently before giving each other a 'five' underwater. Harry finally got a good chance to check out his fiancés. Harry saw and it was _good_. His eyes immediately zoomed to Daphne who looked drop dead gorgeous – especially wet. She was in a baby blue bikini that brought out her dazzling blue eyes. His eyes moved slowly down, seeing an incredible core and was that a thong? Harry shook his head as he tilted his head a little to the right to catch a glimpse of Hermione. He had never seen Hermione look like she did at that moment, not even at the Yule Ball. She was in a black bikini bringing out curves that Harry didn't even know she had. Figuring if he didn't move on quickly, his brain would fry, he switched glances again. The Parvati twins were standing right next to each other, their black hair pulled back into ponytails. Parvati was wearing a red bikini and Padma was in a deep ocean blue of what seemed to be the same style. Neither tied around the neck, rather they were pulled tight across the back. Harry glanced over at Cedric who seemed to be having the same problem he was, Harry smirked as he returned to the girls, all this taking less than three seconds. Gabrielle was in what seemed to be a golden-yellow once piece, but most of her stomach and back was exposed. She didn't look nearly as innocent in that bathing suit as she did most of the time.

The girls all exchanged looks before hopping into the pool to join the two boys still treading dumbstruck. Harry quickly got back to the ladder before climbing the high dive again. His heart was racing and he needed a small escape, leaving Cedric to the sharks.

"Thanks Harry!" he yelled up.

"Anytime, Ced!" he called back.

Harry smiled to himself; this was turning out better than he could have ever hoped for that morning. Harry loved the new athleticism he felt from the elven transformation. He stretched out his arms before leaping off the dive and doing a few flips in the air, landing on the board again and launching out above the pool. He fell gracefully into the water, relishing the feeling of the cold water around his body.

He was suddenly pulled up to the surface by three girls, Cedric holding him still with his arms behind his back. "Traitor," he grinned back as he struggled with the older boy.

"Two sickles a shot, form an orderly line." The girls quickly filed into a line, Daphne wriggling to the front. She slowly swam forward, "I guess I'm first," she said with a devious grin.

She leaned in slowly and started to kiss the constricted hero. "Not exactly what I had in mind…" Cedric said closing his eyes before pushing him under water. "Ok, scratch that idea. You can do that on your own time…" The girls suddenly jumped Cedric, forcing him underwater. Cedric came up gasping, "So not cool… ok, I think pool time is done for Ceddy…" With that, Cedric got out of the pool and laid down on one of the lawn chairs.

"We need to find him a girl," Gabrielle whispered to Cecilia.

"I've been saying that for awhile now…" Harry commented simultaneously with Cecilia. The two shared a quick look before laughing. A wave of laughter went through the group as Cedric lifted his head to look at the group now giggling in the water.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Other than your face?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You're really asking for it, Harry," Cedric yelled as he jumped off the chair and back into the pool. The two wrestled for thirty minutes, the girls not wanting to become collateral damage. They emerged from the pool with quite a few new bruises as they climbed out of the pool laughing. They lay down by the pool with content grins on their faces, still wet from their little tussle.

With his eyes closed Cedric laughed, "You know you're a lot stronger than you used to be…"

"Yea… well I'm a lot taller too… not a whole lot smarter though…"

"You can say that again!"

Harry hit him for good measure before sticking his tongue out at him. "I brought _you_ back from the dead didn't I?"

"Yea yea…"

"Scoot over," Harry was almost shocked by the command. He looked up to see Daphne standing above him. "What?"

"I said s-c-o-o-t o-v-e-r"

"Yes, I heard what you said…" Harry said rolling his eyes, but he instantly regretted it when she smacked him upside the head. Harry rolled over rubbing his head, "That was uncalled for—'' Harry would've finished his sentence had Daphne's lips not stolen them from his mouth.

"Get a room!" Cedric yelled from the side.

They broke apart with sheepish grins on their faces. "Is it that time of the month for her?" Cedric asked under his breath. **Smack** three other slaps landed upon Cedric's head. "Hey! Hit him, not me!" Cecilia promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he got up, "I'm going up to my chambers to relax. You can stay out here and entertain the girls, Ced." Suddenly a look of horror spread across Cedric's face.

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"You can handle it, Ced. You're a strong young lad."

"The titans weren't strong enough to handle the wrath of woman… this is _ten times_ woman."

Harry just laughed as he walked up to the castle as the girls took to the task of attacking his comrade.

He returned to his room and went straight to his large bath. Steam happily escaped the tap as the water filled the large basin. _Time to relax. Don't know why I want more water… but whatever._ He closed his eyes and was finally able to relax. He made sure to lock the door before getting in—nothing was going to get in his way of relaxation this time.

After twenty minutes, the door quietly clicked open. _What the hell?_ Harry could barely see anything, and had a bad feeling about what was to come. He felt a mass of warm female skin land firmly on his lap. _Well this __**could**__ end up better than I thought it could_. A soft pair of lips quickly erased any other thoughts from his head. Harry was almost completely blind in this darkness, all he could make out was bushy hair—of course he was quite distracted and couldn't have figured out anything in this state.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…" a husky voice whispered into his ear as he clenched, feeling something wrap around his length. "Excited are we?" Harry didn't have the state of mind to say anything in return. "You're a lot bigger than I expected you to be…" Harry felt his hand migrate up towards his attacker's chest as he hit base and started to gently rub her nipple slowly. She moaned erotically as she lifted herself up and slowly slid down upon him, biting down a scream as her maidenhead broke. Harry groaned into her mouth, never before having experienced anything like this. They moved together, neither slow nor fast, but as one. It was at this moment that Harry realized who was now sharing the tub with him.

"I love you, Hermione," he groaned into her ear.

The girl seemed shock but answered, "I've always loved you, Harry." Harry was glad that he hadn't misspoken, because there was no mistaking that voice. "Less talking, Harry," Hermione said breathlessly. Harry decided it would be better to leave it at that as he got back to work. Of course this left numerous questions in his head, such as the little fact that Hermione was PISSED when she found out that she had to marry him; but no time to think about that!

They reached their climaxes one after the other as Hermione collapsed onto Harry's shoulder. Harry rested for a few minutes—this had been a very long day for him, and he still had those bruises to show for it.

He slowly slid out of his long time best friend, now lover, much to her dismay. The tub slowly started to drain as Harry got out and grabbed a towel; the lights began to turn on so that there was at least _some_ light. Harry held up the towel as Hermione walked into his embrace. "Thanks," he whispered bashfully into her ear. She just responded with a long kiss.

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked back into his room, but dropped it when he saw that nine other girls were laying on his bed.

* * *

(A/N) Now the real author's note: You may think everything is moving a bit too fast, but you'll understand everything in the next few chapters (hopefully). Please REVIEW it helps motivate me to write the next chapters. There were a few of you that continually bothered me by e-mail every few weeks, and for that I thank you. I hope to get the next chapter, which I am working on at the moment, out soon. I solemnly swear I am still up to no good! 


	8. Losing Hurts

Chapter Eight

Harry quickly bent down to pick up his towel, figuring he should save as much of his modesty as he could. "Out!" he commanded as the girls got a semi-frightened look on their faces and quickly left the room. Harry sighed as he quickly got dressed and watched Hermione do the same with a great deal of interest.

Harry went downstairs, hoping that dinner was going to be ready soon. When he and Hermione arrived, hand in hand, Arenal had already set the table with a feast. Harry smiled as he sat at the head of the table. Harry began to eat all of his favorites, which were currently sitting in front of him. About half way through the dinner, he made eye contact with Luna, and then with Hannah and Su; suddenly a bad feeling of what was to come was washing over him. Daphne seemed to notice as she grabbed Harry's hand, "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Harry shook himself back to the real world. "I don't know, I guess I was just thinking." Harry sighed as he put his hands on his temples.

"Wouldn't it be great to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" an excited Hannah Abbott asked as everyone was digging into dessert. Harry looked up and saw all the girls apparently waiting for his reply.

"Yes, Harry, we must go," Cedric mock begged over dramatically.

Harry shot him a dirty look as he nodded in defeat. "Sure, we'll go around two tomorrow afternoon." All the girls cheered. Harry dismissed himself and headed towards the living room where he kicked his feet up on the ottoman in front of the dark leather loveseat. It was getting rather late by this point, so Harry closed his eyes. He was awakened from his pondering when he felt a hand on his. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" said the worried voice of Daphne who was dressed in her sleepwear.

Harry opened his eyes as he opened his arms up. She relaxed into his body, laying the back of her head on his chest, pulling his arm across her midsection. "I just have a bad feeling about something and I can't figure out why…" Harry trailed off. Daphne repositioned herself as she sat firmly on his lap, resting her forehead against his.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, Harry," she said reassuringly as she kissed him sweetly. Harry nodded as he picked her up unexpectedly and she gave a yelp. He smirked as he made his way up to his room.

"At least this time you're being _let_ into my room," Harry smirked as he laid her down and changed into his shorts. She laughed lightly as Harry jumped onto the bed next to her. Harry quickly fell asleep with Daphne by his side.

Harry didn't wake up until eleven o'clock the following morning. He woke up to an empty bed and went downstairs to catch a late breakfast. Time flew by, as it was soon time for the group's trip to Hogsmeade.

They all took a portkey provided by one of Harry's house elves. The twelve of them arrived in Hogsmeade village with large grins on their faces. They weren't in the village for more than ten minutes before there was a large explosion from the twin's store. "Son of a bitch!" Harry sprinted faster than he knew he could as he arrived outside the joke shop. A group of death eaters met him there.

"That was almost too easy, Potter," one of them taunted.

"Oh, really?" A golden aura started to surround Harry as he started to levitate above the ground. Harry lifted his arms and beams shot from his hands. He took out the group in front of him but was instantly shocked when there was a massive reinforcement from the south. Harry looked around as he continued fighting, seeing the girls fighting a losing battle and Cedric on the verge of collapsing. Then the unthinkable happened as the slimy voice of none other than Lord Voldemort sliced through the cacophony of sound. "Potter!"

This caught Harry completely off guard. _Where is that damn elven guard!?_ "Over here, Tom!" Harry yelled as he stepped out into the middle of the now empty street.

"You really think you can take me, Potter? I will kill you just as easily as I killed your parents.." the menace taunted.

This pushed Harry over the edge as he stuck out both of his hands, bolts of raw magical power exploding from his palms. This seemed to catch Voldemort off-guard, but wasn't enough to land any powerful hits. "Scared?" Harry asked cockily.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face, Potter, if it's the last thing I do."

What ensued was a battle like none other. Nothing could be seen by the naked eye because there was enough magical energy floating around to make it impossible for anyone near it to see.

Meanwhile, the girls were in a fatal battle with a large group of vampires. Three girls were lying on the ground bleeding out. Hermione looked scared, and Hermione rarely looked scared, even in the toughest circumstances. She was at the head of the phalanx, Daphne on her right, and Michaela on her right – Michaela defending the rear. The other group wasn't doing as well, even though they had numbers on their side. That Patils were holding their own, and Gabrielle was putting up one hell of a fight. Hermione knew that they couldn't hold out much longer if they didn't get any help. She looked around frantically looking for any weak spot. They were keeping the vampires at bay, but not by much.

All of the girls were injured: Hermione had a slash across her arm and both her legs; Parvati and Padma had matching cuts across their backs; Cecilia got the nasty side of a burning curse; and the other were banged up fairly well.

Hermione didn't know what to do – she was completely surrounded with no feasible escape route. Her prayers were answered though when Cedric stepped into the battle. Hermione was so glad to see him; she didn't think the girls could hold up much longer.

Cedric ran through the vampires as he looked around, making sure the girls were alright. When he scanned the battlefield though, his heart dropped as he saw three of them lying motionless on the ground. He had no idea how he was going to break it to Harry. Cedric looked around quickly before he sensed Harry and ran off towards the massive dome of power. He wasn't able to get any closer than ten feet of the battle though and felt completely helpless. His heightened senses allowed him to catch the action going on in the dome and didn't think Harry had a way out.

Harry was dodging and weaving as fast as he could. He needed a way out of this battle, because he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Tom yet. Suddenly out of nowhere a group of elves brandishing swords and spears appeared around him. _Better late than never_. This seemed to do enough to dissuade Voldemort from trying to finish off our young hero. "This isn't over yet, Potter. I will regroup and we will destroy you."

"I'll be ready too, Tom, and you better have your will ready." Voldemort disappeared with a bang as the brutal battle was finally over. "What the hell took you so long?!" Harry yelled tiredly at the elves around him.

"Duke, we are very sorry. We had to travel by foot because our bodies can not take the pressure from the portal that you and Cedric used," the most menacing elf said in perfect English.

Harry dropped to his knees in exhaustion, but was caught by his arms as Cedric lifted him to his feet. "Come on, Harry, we have to get out of here. The aurors are going to be here soon…"

"You mean they aren't here yet!?" Harry was getting very short tempered very quickly. Cedric dragged Harry through the destroyed village. Harry had a very badly bruised leg and his arm looked dislocated. The girls came around Harry Cedric quickly as they were transported back to the mansion. Harry laid down, "Cedric, why weren't the aurors there?"

"I don't know, Harry… I have a feeling that they were decimated by the last attack at the ministry…" Hermione responded.

Harry hissed in pain as his arm moved just a fraction of an inch. "Cedric," he hissed in pain again, "pop my shoulder back in…" Cedric didn't hesitate as he pulled it out quickly and let go, letting it slide back in to place by itself. Harry howled in pain, but knew it was better to be in this pain than to have the arm outside of its socket. Harry did a count of the girls as soon as he got through the pain. He counted seven. "Where are Hannah, Luna, and Su?" Harry asked on the brink of shock.

A beaten Padma stepped up, "They were killed in the battle… if I would've moved faster…"

"No, Padma, don't blame this on yourself… it was my fault for running off on your guys like that. God damnit! Voldemort is going to pay!"

"Calm down, Harry; we need to get everyone to St. Mungo's for treatment."

"No we can't…" Harry grimaced. "There has to be someone in this house who can heal us…"

There was a pop in front of Harry as three house elves in white appeared in front of them. "Massa we are your healers Ki, Ni, and Shoo, are you in need of healing?"

Harry grimaced again, "Yes, but look after the girls first."

"Harry!"

"No, go ahead, Ki."

Within minutes the girls were healed with little or no sign that they had been attacked earlier that day. "Rest, Massa, we have healed what we can."

Harry nodded, obviously in pain. Cedric picked him to his feet as he helped him up to his room. Harry closed his eyes and fell to sleep as soon as Cedric put him down. After an hour, Harry heard the door slide open and Daphne curled up next to him. "I can't stand the pain of losing them, Harry…" Daphne said in tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll be alright, Daph, it'll be alright," he said half asleep.

"I'm just so scared…"

"You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to anyone I love ever again…"

Daphne looked up at Harry, "You love me, Harry?" she asked as if she was shocked by what he had said. Harry kissed her in answer. Throughout the night, every girl was in Harry's bed, all of them not wanting to be alone after the traumatic day they had. Harry was riddled by nightmares that night, but was comforted by the girls around him as he fell asleep again.

Harry awoke, amazingly not sore at all. He sat up after untangling himself from the girls. "I can't believe I've lost more…" Harry said quietly as he put his face in his hands. Harry headed to the shower; he needed to get his mind off of things. He stood there with the hot water cascading down his solid body. He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe that he'd have to face the parents of those girls. He promised them protection, but he wasn't good enough to do it.

The door slowly cracked open as two dark skinned girls slipped into the bathroom. There were immediately two more sets of clothes on the bathroom floor. Parvati slowly opened the steam ridden glass door as she and her sister crawled into the shower – turning around the stunned boy, breaking him from his reverie again.

Harry's jaw dropped, both girls were absolutely breath taking, especially naked. Parvati's mouth quickly covered Harry's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. All thoughts were erased from Harry's head as he cupped her backside firmly in his right hand. He loved the feeling of Parvati pressed up against him so tightly. Padma was rubbing up against his back now, lathering him up. Harry felt his mini me stir as it poked Parvati in the stomach. A grin came to her face as she broke the kiss. "Looks like someone wants to play," she purred smiling.

Parvati wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as she raised herself up and slowly placed herself down on his shaft, pausing to curb the pain; leaving her nipples right in front of Harry's face. Harry obligingly took one of them into his mouth as he administered lovingly to the dark skinned girl. She moaned in ecstasy as she slid down completely. Harry pushed her up against the glass curtain, moving in and out slowly.

Padma had grabbed his other hand as she let him explore her body. He leaned over and kissed Padma sweetly, "You're next, love," he whispered in her ear; sending a chill down her spine. Parvati's hands wound into Harry's hair as her lips met his again. Harry's hands traced down her stomach as he met a small nub at her naval that made her yelp. Harry smirked as he began rubbing it. Parvati responded with a groan into his mouth.

Groaning, Harry could feel the burn in the depths of his stomach. A throbbing around his member coerced him to release. Parvati followed soon after. Harry panted as he kissed her firmly again, "Thank you," he whispered to her as she begrudgingly hopped down from Harry's loving embrace.

Harry turned his attention to Padma as he felt his little buddy stand attention again. "Gotta love teenage stamina," Padma said huskily. Harry smiled, appreciating the distraction.

Padma jumped right in, immediately sheathing Harry's massive weapon. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as the pleasure washed over his body. She groaned in bliss as Harry pumped in and out of her in the same loving way he had with Parvati. Padma kissed him sweetly as they reached their climax together, letting the waves of pleasure rock their bodies. They were both shaking for a few minutes after they had finished the intense session.

"I will never let anything happen to you two," Harry whispered into Padma's hair, but loud enough that Parvati heard it as well. She gasped as she kissed Harry soundly. As much fun as Harry was having he reluctantly pulled himself out of Padma as he grabbed three towels, firmly wrapping one around both Parvati and Padma, before wrapping the third around his waist.

They walked back into the room smiling, Harry once again caught off guard by the girls all staring at him hungrily. "You move quickly, Duke," Cecilia said with a smirk. Harry once again dropped his towel before gathering his senses again and covering himself.

"Everyone out," Harry commanded, having an odd feeling wash over him. The girls started to giggle as they left the room. They all felt the deaths of their friends, but they handled it the way the girls would've wanted them to.

Harry was surprised when a goblin appeared in his room. "O god… Ragnok, what now?"

"The girls wills have been released." Harry sighed. "I don't like where this is going…"

"You have taken control of the Li family as well as the Abbott family. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the parents of all of your fiancés have died in death eater attacks today." Harry yelled in anguish as sparks of electricity danced from his fingers. "Calm down Duke, we do not have time for you to lose your temper. You have gained control of the Li family library, it has all of the things you will need to train to defeat Voldemort." Harry nodded trying to keep his anger in check. "There is also another arranged marriage."

Harry paled, "Not again…"

"It was in the Abbott's will that connected you to Susan Bones. If anything were to happen to Hannah, you were to become the betrothed to her; as well as taking control of the Bones' estate since Madam Bones has recently died. Susan is waiting in the foyer."

Harry rushed down to the foyer to see a crying Susan. Harry opened his arms as she ran into his embrace crying her eyes out.

(A/N) I have come up with a feasible story line for Against the Odds. I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. If any of you were wondering about the massive upload of stories and or chapters it is explained in my profile. Please REVIEW! I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!


	9. Friendly Competition and a New Addition

(A/N) Before I begin this chapter, I must say that Deathly Hallows was completely disappointing and wasn't up to the high standards as the rest of them were. It just didn't read smoothly to me at all the entire time. But back to the important stuff; Warning: Major Lemon alert coming up in this chapter. The first half or so is pretty mindless. I have finally found the time to write this next addition to Against the Odds, I hope you enjoy it! I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!

Chapter Nine

It had been a few weeks since Susan had arrived in the foyer in tears. Harry's life was now completely different than it had been not more than a month ago. Everything seemed like a flash. Harry and the group were to leave for Hogwarts in a week and a half; he had just received his letter from Hogwarts, although, oddly, the Headmaster hadn't signed it. Harry had made prefect along with Hermione, Susan, Padma, and Daphne. It also seemed that Gabrielle, Michaela, and Cecilia would have to be sorted into houses on the first day just like everyone else had been.

Harry was currently working out in the basement of the large castle; it was his private hideout since most of the girls didn't venture down there often. A majority of them didn't even know it existed. Cedric was spotting him as Harry lifted almost twice his weight. "I didn't know you were this strong, Princess," Cedric teased as he placed his hands on the bar and lifted it back up to its rest.

Chuckling, Harry responded, "I didn't even know I could lift the bar let alone all of those weights that you decided to stack on there… I guess that elven blood did more to me than I thought it had…" Harry was starting to break a sweat as he conjured a glass of water, reveling in the cold water as it trailed down his parched throat. Harry sighed; it was good to get a workout sometimes, even if he hated working out with Cedric sometimes. He had almost killed him last Tuesday; Harry was benching for the first time in his life. Cedric had felt it necessary to bring up the more _intimate_ events that he had heard accidentally from the girls. Losing all concentration, the bar fell on his throat.

"Well you're just lucky the girls haven't found out about this place yet…" Cedric mused to him.

Harry gave him a funny look, "And why would I be lucky that they haven't found this place yet?"

"Because it is the only place where you can finally be at peace and not have to worry about the twins or Hermione jumping you…"

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before bursting out into laughter, "Now why would I _worry_ about _that,_ exactly?" He wouldn't mind one bit if one of the aforementioned girls decided to grace him with their presence. He hadn't minded at all the previous times they had chosen to get intimate with him.

Cedric rolled his eyes as they finished their sets in a companionable silence. Thinking it over, Harry realized that Cedric was a much better friend than Ron had ever been. He almost felt terrible for saying that, but it was true. Cedric wasn't jealous or immature, and most importantly, he didn't turn against him when times got the toughest. Even though they had been separated for almost two years, they seemed to match each other's personality perfectly; both heroic and brave, two peas in a pod.

Cedric left after he had finished his set, wanting to take a cold shower in his room. Harry stayed back to finish another set of inverted crunches, wanting to make himself stronger than he had ever been. He knew that as things were going right now, he actually had a chance to defeat the Dark Wanker once and for all. He unstrapped himself from braces as expertly flipped himself down landing on his toes.

"Nice trick," a husky voice called out from the side. Harry had a feeling who knew who was standing behind him now and was looking forward to where that voice was leading the two of them. "Have you been _avoiding_ me, Harry?" she asked sauntering over to the boy with the lightning scar.

Smirking Harry conjured a towel and wiped himself down. "Now why would I do that?"

"Probably scared," she purred.

Harry laughed lightly, "Oh right, the boy who has to take on the most powerful wizard in the world is scared of a girl…"

"I knew you'd see it my way…" In an instant she was in his arms, locking lips with the sexy wizard.

Harry paid special attention to Daphne, noticing the dark blue sports bra she was wearing and infernally short, spandex shorts. He wasn't _avoiding_ the girls; he just didn't feel like dealing with all of their flirting twenty-four hours a day. Of course, he didn't mind necessarily, but it was very hard to get them to stop once they started. He had things to do… sometimes. Four girls had opened up to him, the fourth currently in his arms.

Daphne didn't seem to mind at all that Harry was hot and sweaty, as she was in the process of joining him in that state. "Ooh, you're all sweaty," she whispered into his ear. "I think we may need to take a shower after this…" Harry would be crazy to tell her no; the hottest witch he had ever seen in his life was now snogging his face off and was about to get a lot more than that very soon.

The shirt Harry was wearing seemed to be frustrating Daphne immensely and the troubling piece of material was soon discarded to the floor. "Mmm, that's better," she purred.

"Hey, now this isn't fair… my shirt is off, and yours isn't," Harry whined as he laid butterfly kisses upon her neck and collarbone. The top Daphne had on did well to show off her incredible curves and amazing body.

"Looks like you're going to have to change that," she said breathlessly. This proved easier said than done. Harry was having one hell of a time trying to figure out how to get the damned bra off of her body. He finally gave up and with a quick muttered spell her wonderfully tight breasts were able to breath fresh air. Their shorts soon joined the pile as they caught themselves in the passion.

Daphne grinded herself up against him, loving the feeling of their skin-to-skin contact. It was driving Harry absolutely mad, his senses going into overload. Harry's hands started to wander as they found Daphne's firm chest and began to slowly knead it softly in his hand. The moan she elicited was enough to send him over the edge, but Harry was able to keep it together. He trailed kisses down her body until his mouth reached her darkened areolas. He began to lick bite and tease, loving the sounds she was making. Harry was lost in the entire experience and was surprised when Daphne shuddered and fell limp against him.

Harry held her to him, scared that he had done something wrong or that something had happened to one of the many loves of his life. She was panting heavily, but she seemed to be very content. "What'd you do?" she panted out, her sweaty hair matted to her forehead.

Looking confused, Harry went back through the events in his head very quickly, realizing that he had gotten carried away and felt himself start to speak parseltongue. "I think I was speaking parseltongue…" he said somewhat shyly.

"You're definitely going to have to do that again… but first…" she trailed off, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the bench press machine. She bent over the bar, revealing the sexiest backside Harry could ever remember seeing; and that was saying something considering that he had already had sex with the most beautiful girl. He was counting his lucky stars now, thankful that something good had come out of blindly signing those papers, what seemed like, so long ago.

Harry positioned himself behind her, holding onto her hips as he ran his length up and down her heated tufts. She began to whimper as he continued to tease her. Harry smiled as he repositioned himself and slowly slid into her folds. She was tight, almost tighter than he could handle. He slowly inched forward, reaching around the blonde haired goddess. One hand found its way to her ever-sensitive nipple and the other wandered south, connecting with a small nub. It seemed to ease the pressure around Harry as he continued to push in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He never imagined that all the girls were virgins, but a bloke got lucky sometimes. "Keep going, Harry," she grunted, Harry pushed harder, still not wanting to hurt her.

Daphne seemed to get frustrated because her hands that were resting upon the cold bar had grabbed a hold of Harry's backside and pulled him snugly against her. She sighed in content, loving the feeling of finally being whole. Harry moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, pleasure gracing his features. He leaned forward as Daphne turned her head, their lips meeting in a passionate, lip bruising, kiss. Harry began to move slowly in and out. He was stretching her and she loved every second of it.

"Faster," she moaned in ecstasy. Harry wasn't one to disappoint as he began to pick up the pace ever so slightly. They met with perfect timing, each matching the other's tempo. Harry felt the burn in his stomach and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Daphne… I'm gonna…"

"So am I," she said as she wailed a scream, her walls clenching around Harry. This forced Harry to let go as spasms shook their bodies. Daphne stood up against him, Harry still inside of her. Harry wrapped his arms around her midsection as he kissed the side of her head sweetly. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear softly.

She turned around and lazily kissed him. Harry was content just staying inside of her, but knew that he couldn't just walk around with her on him… or could he? He begrudgingly slid out as he conjured two towels and wrapped one around Daphne's womanly form; wrapping the other around his waist. "You need a bath," she sighed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't agree more…" with that Harry apparated to the master bathroom where the tub was already full. "Gotta love magic," he said under his breath as he shed the towel and slowly got in. Daphne followed and swam into his arms, her back leaning against his chest. They were content just to be in each other's arms. Harry grabbed the soap from its dish and began to lather up his deliciously sexy lover. Paying particular attention to those delicate places, earning him a moan or two. Daphne did the same as she turned around to face him. They both closed their eyes as they enjoyed the water around them. The door creaked open and two figures padded in. Harry didn't bother to open his eyes, figuring that whatever happened he couldn't stop – not that he wanted to of course.

Two splashes later and there were two very naked girls clinging on to one of Harry's arms. Daphne laughed lightly as she felt two new sets of hands start to wander her body. "I get the odd feeling that you girls plan these things…" Harry mused, not opening his eyes.

"Only a little," was the shy response. "After Hermione got her chance we figured it was a free for all for the rest of us." Harry didn't know what they meant by that. "We knew that you two had the most history and she was the first to _ever_ love you… we knew that you'd want your first time with her."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Hermione is incredibly special to me, but so are all of you," he said softly, finally able to tell who was now in the bath with him. Daphne slid away from Harry, who was about to complain until a pair of soft bodies slid into his arms.

"Cedric is going to kill me, you know?" Harry joked meeting Cecilia's brown eyes.

"He'll have to get through me first," she threatened. For some reason this scared Harry for Cedric's safety. Harry's eyes scanned to other side, meeting the blonde main of Gabrielle Delacour. Both of the petite girls were now wriggling on his lap, as if fighting for who would have him first. Harry didn't mind at all has he basked in the pleasure of the entire thing.

"Ladies, ladies…" Harry said trying to settle this peacefully, "You'll both have your chance," Harry still hadn't quite figured out where this confidence had come from, but he figured after sleeping with four of the sexiest witches in the world he couldn't help but have a boost in confidence.

Gabrielle eventually won out as she set herself firmly on his lap. "I've been waiting for this day since you saved me from that lake," she whispered in a slight French accent. Gabrielle's body was still budding, but it was still incredibly sexy. Being half veela didn't hurt either. Her breasts were small, but not too, they fit her frame perfectly. His lips softly met hers as they lost themselves to the feelings.

She turned herself around as she rubbed her back against his chest. Harry grabbed her waist; her movements were driving him crazy. This was one of those times where Harry appreciated his teenage stamina. Mini-Harry was fighting for attention again. She slid herself down slowly, Harry's hand wandering up her body, her back still pressed firmly into his muscled chest. Her slick skin was driving him even more insane; and here he thought that he could go no crazier. "Ooo la la," she said sexily as she felt herself stretch. Harry was amazed that he even fit, but sure enough he was slowly but surely filling the small French girl.

She was unbearably tight; it took nearly three minutes for her to completely slide onto him. She sighed as she finally sat on his lap. They didn't move for a few minutes, letting themselves acclimate to each other. Harry was caught completely off guard when a pair of lips locked with his. Cecilia was now sitting on Gabrielle's lap, who didn't seem to mind one bit, her arms wrapped around Harry's neck, kissing him slowly.

Gabrielle pulled herself up, and Harry's manhood slid between the two girls, making them both gasp as it slid across both of their sweet spots. Gabrielle sheathed him again, as Harry's hand wandered to Cecilia's firm breasts. Her mouth was still glued to Harry, but as Gabrielle started to move up and down she resorted to slowly teasing the blonde's nipples.

Her movements became desperate as Harry could feel that familiar burn in his abdomen. French was yelled through the bathroom as Gabrielle hit her apex. She collapsed back onto Harry, her arms splaying in all directions.

Harry was enjoying this mindless sex _way_ too much. But you weren't going to hear him say anything about it. Seemed Cecilia was getting impatient as she lifted her small friend off of Harry, who was too exhausted to do anything. "Hey," she said huskily. "I never thought I'd get this opportunity, all I ever heard about you I heard from Cedric. You are just as heroic and brave as he had always said." Harry smiled at her, she reminded him somewhat of Ginny, but he knew right away that they were not comparable at all. Ginny was possessive, Cecilia was content. Ginny was naïve; Cecilia saw the world as it was. That was something Harry could appreciate in her, she would say it exactly as it was, much like Hermione.

She was about to say something else, but Harry's lips silenced her. He liked that power. Cecilia seemed to be quite worked up to begin with and didn't waste time as she pounced on Harry's ever stirring member. Harry couldn't take this over-stimulation. Three times in less than an hour and he was pretty much spent. Luckily, Cecilia didn't last long either. They both collapsed as Cecilia began to shake.

Gabrielle lifted the slightly larger girl off of Harry. "I'm completely spent… I don't know if I can go much longer…"

The girls laughed lightly as they helped their fiancé out of the bathtub. Harry fell down on his bed, not even bothering to dress himself. By now, it was getting rather late so the girls dried and straightened their hair. Hermione came in moments later, stripping her clothes and snuggling in against Harry. "I missed you," she whispered to him.

Harry chuckled tiredly, "I saw you a few hours ago, 'Mione." He knew exactly what she meant though. Harry savored the skin contact, as he had not been with her intimately since they lost their virginity to each other two and a half weeks ago. Daphne soon followed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's back, drawing circles around his belly button. Gabrielle and Cecilia, slightly damp, soon joined the two and the twins followed suit soon after. Within ten minutes all of the girls were asleep in his bed, naked, and Harry fell into a deep slumber with a large smile on his face.

Eight hours later found Cedric smirking at the doorframe. "I don't know how you do it, Harry."

Harry smirked tiredly, "I just do as they say. It avoids a lot of problems. Plus I really don't complain with most of the things they want to do with me… if you catch my drift."

Cedric's face turned blue as he rushed from the room. Harry smiled to himself, which was _more_ than worth it. He got up and turned on the shower. Hermione joined him a few minutes in as they quickly got in and out.

The entire group headed downstairs when the two got out of the shower. "How's that armor coming along, Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"Not so well," she responded, "I was thinking that maybe there was something in your vaults. You haven't investigated all of your inheritances yet, I'm sure there has to be something there," she trailed off.

Harry didn't want another disaster like the one he had the day he lost Luna, Su, and Hannah. That was still burning wildly inside him, he had to avenge them and all of the others that had lost their lives because of him. "We'll make a trip down to Gringott's today then. I needed to look at my account balances again anyway." Harry was just finishing his eggs as he leaned back in his chair playfully, "Two hours sound good to you guys?"

"Sure, Harry," they all chorused in one way or another. Harry hadn't seen Cedric all morning and went to make sure his buddy was alright. He walked up the stairs and found Cedric lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"See something interesting up there?" he asked as he craned his neck to look at the white ceiling.

Cedric chuckled as he sat up, "No, just trying to get those images you so kindly ingrained into my head, out."

Harry smirked, "We need to get you a girl, mate."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "It's said, isn't it?"

"Not really, I mean… not everyone gets willed into eight marriages. Of course it had been eleven… now it's eight…" Cedric could tell he was falling into one of those slumps again and quickly tried to pull him out of it.

"Don't blame that on yourself, Harry, no one knew. It wasn't your fault." Harry thanked him for trying to rid him of the guilt, but he just couldn't see it the way that the others were seeing it. He knew the entire world was resting on his shoulders, and if he didn't win there would certainly be dark ages in front of every generation that was to come after him.

"We're going to Gringott's later today, I would feel a lot better if I knew my wingman was there with me." Harry wouldn't have any other person defending his back other than Cedric, that's how much he trusted his rediscovered friend.

"You can be _my_ wingman, any day," Cedric said with a grin, Harry just pushed him as they headed back downstairs, ready for the day ahead of them. Settling in the living room they had a quick meeting before leaving.

Harry scanned every girl's face, hoping that this time each beautiful face would return back to the castle safely. "Whatever happens, stay with me and Cedric, we'll be more effective together than we would be separated. We learned that the hard way last time."

"That's not going to happen again, Harry," Parvati reassured.

Harry looked intently at her, "I sure hope not," he said softly. "Hold onto me and Cedric and we'll apparate there. They opened the wards at Gringott's for me and Cedric, so I figured this would be the safest way of getting all of us there." They all did as they were told without much of a fuss. Harry had an odd sense of leadership about him, people didn't question what he said anymore. He spoke with force and compassion and could get the absolute most out of the people around him. It was one of those features the girls loved about him so much.

They appeared in the small office of Ragnok, who seemed to be expecting them. "It is good to see you again Duke Potter."

"As it is you, as always, Ragnok," he said trying not to let his true feelings show in his words."

Ragnok jumped down from his chair as he walked towards the door of his office, "Just follow me and I will show you the carriage which will take you down to your vault." They all piled into the small cart as it zoomed them down the rails at breakneck speed. The cart came to an abrupt halt at vault number eleven, throwing Harry forward into the front of the compartment. Everyone filed out as Harry shook himself. "Don't anyone check on me…" he said in self-pity. Hermione smiled at him as she jumped back down into the cart and helped him to his feet. "Let's go, boy wonder," she said smiling as they approached the vault door.

He touched his hand to it as the doors groaned open. The vault itself was about as big as the first floor of the castle, which by itself amazed Harry. Everyone around him gasped at the size and the contents of the vault. They couldn't see the entire vault, but from what they could, they were amazed. They saw old suits of armor, stacks of gold, old furniture, and magical items that they couldn't even recognize.

"If you find any jewelry, feel free to take any of it; Merlin knows I still owe you all engagement rings." The girls blushed prettily as they all separated, their eyes wandering around the massive vault. Harry walked to the back right corner, to what seemed to be all of his parents' possessions. He opened a small jewelry box encrusted with emeralds. He found a golden chain with a curved horn hanging down from it. Looking at it quizzically, he slipped it over his head. He immediately felt power surge through his being. The jewel fit itself to him, and Harry quickly tucked it under his shirt as he continued to look through his parents' belongings.

He saw rings and bracelets of all shapes and sizes in the box, but one in particular caught his eyes. It was a feminine ring, but something about it drew him to it. He picked it up and examined the beautiful ring. He lifted it up into the light and saw engraving upon its underside. It read _Lily Evans Potter_. Harry pocketed it, he knew exactly who he was going to give that ring to. He turned around and was met with very large cutlery. Noticing one in particular: he had carried it in the Chamber of Secrets and figured that it had been a part of the school itself. Cautiously grabbing the hilt of the sword, he felt another surge of power. It seemed everything in this large room had incredible magical power surrounding it. Another scabbard appeared at his side, a rather large one at that. _Not another one_. Harry slid the ruby laden hilt into its home, as he walked further into the makeshift armory.

Susan had wandered over, quickly becoming bored of the furniture on the other side of the vault. "Whatcha doin' Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled at the auburn haired girl, "Just perusing, you know. Trying to find anything of use." Harry smiled as he looked around, "I still can't believe this is all mine… well… ours. Find anything of interest?"

"I have now…" she trailed off as she reached her hand towards short blade that was hanging on the wall. As she touched it, she glowed gold and a golden hilt appeared at her waist. Harry looked at the hilt and noticed a familiar symbol, "That's the crest of Hufflepuff… I didn't know she owned any weapons… I didn't know _I_ _owned_ any of her belongings to begin with." A look of pride crept over Susan's features as she examined the blade, a short but blunt sword.

"That was weird," Susan, said in awe, "I just felt a massive surge in magical power…" Harry rolled his eyes; he figured everything in this damn place would do that. Then it hit him, _that's how Voldemort got so strong_. It wasn't his pure magical power, he had items that multiplied his damage, _Time to get even Tom_.

"Hey girls! Come here, quick!" Susan yelled. Harry looked at her oddly. "Don't you see, with these we would be so much safer. Not to mention the power boost it would give everyone."

Cecilia was the first to get there, "What's up?" she asked, eyeing the blade in Susan's hands curiously. Harry took it from there, he knew what to do: he grabbed two weapons, curved blades sticking out of each end of the hilt. Harry tossed it to her, and she yelped in shock, but caught them before they hit her. Similar to Susan, a bright white light surrounded her before quickly fading away.

Crossed scabbards appeared on her back as she clipped them into place. Padma and Parvati appeared next, "This place is a freaking maze!" Parvati laughed as she noticed all of the weapons, and the dangerous looking ones now attached to Cecilia's back. Harry tossed an Arabian style curved sword to both Parvati and Padma, whips appearing at their hips. "Cool…" Padma said in awe. Black light emitted from the twins. "Wow…" they said in unison.

Four more girls appeared, all noting what the previous girl had, "What's this, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at the twins and Cecilia.

Harry smiled at her, "These seemed to be enchanted to their owner. It gives a sort of power boost, not to mention that they're incredibly dangerous by themselves. From what I can tell they can replace your wands, but I wouldn't get rid of those quite yet. I also think that these will turn the tide against Voldemort."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around the love of her life. Harry smiled as he hugged her to him. Harry kissed her cheek as he got back to business. He grabbed a sword and tossed it to Hermione. The blade split itself in half before a green light exploded from her being, knocking everyone back a few steps. A pair of guards appeared at her shins as she slid them in. "Four down, four to go…"

He tossed a set of daggers to Gabrielle; a yellow light shown for her and two scabbers appeared on her arms. He tossed a long stave with a blade on the end to Michaela, who caught it expertly, a pink light bursting from her being. There were two weapons left; he tossed the pair of battle axes to Cedric and a very menacing sword to Daphne, who threw off a similar aura as Hermione had.

"See what I mean, Hermione?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I can feel it, Harry. This might just work… I read somewhere that these usually have separate parts that need to be discovered. They're hidden from view and the only way to find them is to either know what they are or to have the main weapon taste first blood."

Cedric saw a leather-bound book on the desk below where the weapons were hanging, "This should do it…" Harry opened it and showed it to each of the girls. Various new weapons appeared on their bodies.

Harry continued to read, "Seems these will be at your side when you need them, when they are not in use they will disappear." On cue, all the weapons had disappeared. "They have become a part of you now, you will them in your hands and they will be there." Harry and Cedric grinned; they loved this.

"I see some of you found some things you liked," Harry said with a smile on his face, seeing the new earrings and jewelry some of the girls were wearing. "Here Hermione, I saw this and wanted to give it to you," he said as he walked up to her and slid it onto her left ring finger, which seemed to fit perfectly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed Harry sweetly.

"Hey!" protests instantly arose since the others wanted their turn.

"Yes Harry, do _me_ next," Cedric mocked. Harry chuckled as he walked towards the cart again. "I think I'll pass, Ced, maybe some other time…" The girls dissolved into fits of laughter as they joined their fiancé.

The cart ride to the surface was uneventful, just a lot of small talk between the entire group. They walked out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry knew this day had gone too smooth. Harry felt for his back and the two elven swords slid out of their holdings, a satisfying 'shink' from the metal. "Remember what I said, stay close." The elven guard appeared around Harry and the group. "You guys showed up this time, I'm touched," Harry said as the elf gave him a dirty look. Harry saw Hermione draw a bow, a rather nasty one at that. Harry pulled a dagger from his boot, holding the two swords in one hand. Ogres, hundreds of them were charging the small village.

"Steady…" Harry said forcefully as he waited for the group to get closer, "Steady…" seconds passed, minutes passed, "Steady…" Twenty feet now separated the two groups. "Now!" he yelled as the blade flung from his right hand, lodging itself deeply into the forehead of the one in the front. He fell and the earth shook around them.

Cedric got out his massive sword, it was at least as tall as he was, brandishing it in one hand. "Bet you can't keep up, Princess," Cedric taunted from the side.

"You think you can out do me, Ced? Bring it on!" Anticipation came to their eyes as they prepared themselves for the coming battle. Harry saw the gleaming of the axe that was now in his other hand; he reminded himself to not get on his bad side any time soon – or at least on the business end of that axe.

Harry was the first to move, being the quickest always had its advantages. He grabbed his dagger as he run by the fallen ogre careful to dodge the many clubs and blades that were swinging dangerously close to him with each passing second. "We need to push them back to Knockturn Alley!" Harry commanded as he leaped up on one of the larger ogres of the group who didn't seem to notice his presence. "Steady boy…" Harry murmured as he drew his bow. He tilted it on his side as three arrows notched themselves at the ready. Harry would never get over the power of this bow – or how bloody cool it was. Three arrows hit their targets and three fell. "That's four, Ced! Try to keep up!" Any other time ogres were not a laughing matter, but Harry had enough confidence in his friends' skills that he didn't find the time to worry about the danger they were in.

Cedric was slashing his way through numerous ogres, counting as he went, "four, five, six…" he was in the zone and anyone who stood in his way was asking for a short ride on the end of his sword.

Cecilia was in the center of the alley spinning around in circles trying to defend herself from the massive opponents. The blades were light to her, but she still didn't know what to do when there were ten opponents surrounding her like this; so she did what was most comfortable and started hacking away. Grey blood was oozing everywhere as the blades met with throats, arms, chests, and legs. She was on her last one when a club came out of nowhere, straight at her face. She crossed the blades, hoping to shield herself partially from the devastating blow, but the blow never came. Standing behind the now fallen ogre was Gabrielle, a dagger missing from her right hand.

The girls were faring much better this time than they had the last, even though these were much more dire circumstances. The power surge, much like what Harry and Cedric had undergone, had increased their athleticism four fold. The alley was completely empty except for one group that was outside of Madam Malkan's robes. "Cedric, take care of him! Girls, we're heading into Knockturn Alley, stay close to me."

Cedric nodded his head as he rushed over to the small store that was being reduced to rubble. He heard a very loud scream from inside and burst into the store seeing a platinum blonde haired girl with her wand out, not knowing exactly what to do about this rather large ogre. Cedric stepped in front of her as the club broke through the ceiling and landed painfully on his chest.

He got up and wiped himself off as he stood, the axe in both hands. He leapt directly at the creature, not caring for his own body at this point. In one fluid swing, the head rolled off the giant's body and fell to the dirty stone floor. Cedric sheathed his weapons as he helped the girl to her feet. "Cedric?" she questioned in a thick French accent. "I cannot believe it iz you!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around the man she once thought as dead. "I owe you my life!"

"It's good to see you too, Fleur, and better in one piece. Let's get out of here before more decide to show up." Fleur nodded in the affirmative as she took his hand they rushed towards the others.

Harry and Hermione were at the front, Harry had his bow out and had it pulled halfway back, "Keep your eyes open…" he said aloud as his eyes scanned the small alley. A flash of red caught his eyes and in reaction an arrow was released from its prior holding as it tore through the air, but missed by a fraction of an inch. "Ron…" Harry said without thinking as he chased after his arrow. The groups cornered Ron in the alley, but were not watching their backs as Ginny trapped them inside.

"Seems like you have yourself in a little bit of trouble, here Potter," the girl threatened from the backside. Harry smirked as he turned around, "You seriously think you can take us all on, Ginny?" Harry asked curiously as he turned towards her. It helped being heads taller than the rest of the girls.

Cold descended upon them as ten dementors covered the alleyway above. "Hermione! Give me a patronus!"

Hermione thought back to the first time Harry and her had made love. "Expecto Patronum!" she yelled as a golden otter exploded from her wand and started to actually _kill_ the dementors. This distracted the group long enough for the Weasleys to start some sort of wandwork as a blue aura started to slowly surround the group. Harry, thinking quickly, jumped as high as he could to get outside of the blue shield, landing firmly on top of it. He slid down in front of a very surprised Ron. "And here I thought you loved me," he said calmly, now noticing the blade that was currently sticking out from his stomach. "Pity…" he said as he let the lifeless figure fall from his weapon. The dome instantly fell as they all turned on a horrified Ginny, but before they could say or do anything, she disapparated in a pop.

"Everyone ok?" Harry asked as he surveyed the group.

There were mutterings of yes in return as one girl after another hugged him. This time Harry was glad that he would not have to mourn losing one of his precious girls. He looked around and started to wonder where Cedric had run off to, surely that ogre had not gotten the best of him. Two minutes later, Cedric and Fleur came running towards them, looking to be in pretty good shape. "It's good to see you in one piece, Ceddy… How many?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"With that one? Fifty four, you?" Cedric seemed to be confident in that number.

"Fifty five, sorry Ced." Harry smirked as he clapped him on the shoulder. "What say you we go home? Fleur is welcome to, I'm sure Gabby would love to spend some time with her."

Fleur looked down on him kindly as the girls put a hand on Harry, and in an instant they were in the foyer of Gryffindor Castle yet again.

(A/N) Whew, that was fun! I hope you guys liked the longer chapter; it was a whirlwind to write. A special thanks to my new beta, chaosthesith89, for his help in writing this chapter. Please REVIEW to tell me if I should continue this story, I have found a plausible storyline, but will only continue if you, the readers, want to see more. Please no flames: constructive criticism is welcome though. Mischief managed!


	10. A Night to Remember

(A/N) Here we go again, back on another whirlwind adventure. There are a few lemons in this that I must warn you of; but other than that, we get a few more surprises for _both_ of our heroes. I hope you enjoy Chapter 10 of "Against the Odds." I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!

* * *

Chapter 10

Arriving back at the foyer, Harry took Hermione's hand in his as he walked towards the living room where everyone could relax after a very trying day. He sat down in the middle of a very large couch, wrapping a protective arm around Hermione. The girls filed in and took seats around him. Daphne slid her arm through Harry's open one as she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Gabrielle and Cecilia sat down on the floor, leaning up against his legs.

The others piled on, leaving Cedric and Fleur to the loveseat cattycorner to the one the harem was now sitting on. "I had 'eard rumors of how large 'ze 'arem was, but it seems to be less 'zen I expected," Fleur said, making herself comfortable.

A pained look came across Harry's face as he looked away from the beautiful blonde. Cedric leaned over to Fleur, "He lost three of his girls in a tussle at Hogsmeade Village. He hasn't quite gotten over losing them, but he's working on it." Fleur's hand shot to her mouth as she stifled out an apology. Harry nodded in understanding as he tilted his head back. Life was awfully trying for him.

Gabrielle had a glint in her eye as she looked at her older sister. Fleur noticed it in an instant. "What iz it, Gabrielle?" she questioned the younger veela.

"Nothing, but when are you going to tell him you bonded with him?" she asked with a smirk, motioning towards Cedric. "What?!" Cedric yelled in surprise. He wasn't quite ready for that. Harry laughed heartily, looking at the clearly dumbfounded look on Cedric's face. "Payback is hell, eh mate?" Cedric glared at him.

Fleur began to blush as she began to intently study her fingers. "It iz true…" she trailed off. "When you saved my life like you did, I let my bonding magic slip. No one had ever risked their life for me so purely outside of the Triwizard competition. I am sorry, but it can not be reversed," she still hadn't taken a look at Cedric, who still seemed to be mulling things over in his head; pushing ideas from one side to the other, trying to keep the stupid look from gracing his face again.

Harry called for Náessë, much to the surprise of Fleur. _Send a message to dear old Ceddy, would you? _Harry asked the dark bird smiling widely. A small pop later the bird was on Cedric's shoulder, creating a telepathic link between the two. "Do what?!" he asked surprised, a shocked look sent Harry's way. "Just do it… you'll thank me later," Harry said with a smirk.

Cedric rolled his eyes, not knowing exactly what he was getting himself into now. There was only one way to figure out though, he grabbed Fleur's hand as he led them out of them out of the room.

"What'd you just tell him to do, Harry?" Hermione asked in a threatening sort of way. Harry just chuckled. This seemed to irk the girls as they all wanted to know the answer to that simple question. "Harry, if you don't tell me, no sex for a yea – month," Hermione threatened, almost making a very big mistake.

"Yea," the girls chorused, not sure if they wanted to be in the same ship as the bookworm, but figured they had a better chance if they had numbers.

Harry still chuckled, much to the dismay of the girls sitting around him. "I just told him to relax her a little bit…"

Gabrielle started to giggle uncontrollably. Now the girls changed focus to the small French girl in front of them. "What's that supposed to mean? Since Harry is mostly worthless, I guess we'll turn to you then, Gabby…" Parvati turned her gaze.

"Just wait for them to get back; I'm sure you'll figure it out…" Harry mentioned, saving her from the interrogation. Harry knew something about of age veelas and what would happen when they have their first kiss with the person they had bonded with; the thought itself made Harry chuckle.

Cedric had stopped them in a dark hallway, a confused Fleur trailing behind him. "What is thees about?"

Leaning in slowly, their lips met in an innocent kiss. This caught Fleur completely off guard, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as she got her wits about her. Fleur's tongue caressed Cedric's mouth, begging entrance. Cedric really had no choice about it anymore, there was an odd aura floating around Fleur that he could not deny even if he wanted to. A few more minutes passed and it began to get heated, "Somewhere private," she purred into his ear. Cedric did as he was told and apparated them both to his bedroom.

"I thought you said it would be a few minutes, Harry?" Daphne said standing up now. She was so curious about what was going on that she had begun to pace, as had most of the girls except for Gabrielle who was now sitting on his lap.

"It _has_ been a few minutes," Gabrielle retorted, nuzzling into his neck.

Michaela rolled her eyes, "It has almost been half an hour!" she yelled as she finally got tired of the pacing and just sat down, this wasn't worth getting stressed over.

The two newly found lovebirds arrived in Cedric's room with a small pop. His room was quite large, not as big as Harry's of course, but Harry's room was the _master_ bedroom. A deep shade of blue covered the wall with a brilliant gold trim. The whole room was laced with mahogany: the bed, the desk, the mantle, the floor. Fleur had just pushed the speechless boy down upon the aforementioned mahogany king sized bed, straddling his waist and kissing him soundly. Cedric was just now getting a hold of his body and his hands were over her, he couldn't help it. He was now tugging at her shirt, trying desperately to get it off of the beautiful girl. She helped him along the way, breaking the kiss for just a few seconds as she crossed her arms and pulled the shirt over her head revealing a black lace brace. Cedric found himself unable to move as his jaw slouched in awe. Fleur giggled as she began to kiss him again.

Trying to gain control of the entire situation, Cedric's hands started to wander her body until he found the zipper on the side of her skirt. He quickly slid it down. They broke their bond again as Fleur ripped the shirt off of Cedric's chest and undid the belt around his waist. They were both now standing in just their knickers looking dreamily at each other. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her again, laying her down softly on the bed, a leg in between hers.

Fleur's pale hand was now grabbing patches of Cedric's dark brown hair, moaning into his mouth as she rubbed her leg up against his. His hand quickly weaved around her back as he undid her bra clasp and slid it down her arms. "You're beautiful," he said caught in the moment. The skin to skin contact was doing wonders for him; he had never been this close to anyone in his life. Of course, he had been dead for just about two years, but still.

Before they knew it, two pairs of underwear were lying at the foot of the bed. Cedric gently positioned himself as he slid in slowly. She groaned in ecstasy, never feeling this complete in her whole life. Their pelvic bones finally touched as they exhaled the breath they were both holding. "That feels so good, Ce," breathlessly Fleur kissed him. They moved slowly, participating in the dance of pure unabashed love. Her wrists were on the backside of his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. They held each other close, hoping the feeling would never end.

They both let out a moan of frustration as their pace began to quicken. "Oh!" she shouted out. Cedric buried his face into her neck, lightly kissing it as he could feel the buildup in the back of his stomach.

Downstairs the group could _hear_ everything that was going on upstairs. "That good enough for you?" Harry chuckled as he kissed the side of Gabrielle's head.

They all had looks of disgust on their face. It was phenomenal when they and Harry would do it, but they didn't need to hear the others doing it as well. "I don't need to be hearing this…" Susan chuckled as she sat down next to Harry, burying her head into his chest and covering her ears.

In the room just above the one where the harem was now, the lovers were still at it, mere seconds away from releasing that passion. Cedric covered his yell of pure pleasure into Fleur's mane as she tried to stifle her own by biting her lower lip. They sighed, totally spent. They laid there for another five minutes before Cedric realized that Harry was still waiting downstairs _and_ he hadn't put up any silencing charms. He grudgingly got dressed and waited for Fleur to do the same. They kissed before joining hands and heading downstairs for their adoring fans.

"Have fun you two?" Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

Cedric gave him a dirty look, "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?"

"You bet your ass I knew what was going to happen."

Smiling broadly, Cedric replied, "Thanks."

The group shared a laugh at the duo's expense as they sat down to do what they had planned on doing in the first place. "Now that's over… can we please move on?" Cecilia asked, looking quite squeamish.

"Oh, right, onto business. Seems we will be having another person living in this very small castle with us now," Harry sarcastically said, laughing to himself. "We still have things to do. Among them, we need to know what the Li Library holds before school starts. I assume you will be joining us at Hogwarts now, Fleur?"

"I have no choice," she purred leaning up against her lover.

"I still haven't heard who is going to be headmaster, but I'll see what I can do for you two once we get there. This is when I am lucky that I have all this money and power…" he trailed off. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach to bring him back to earth. "Oi, what was that for?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out him, "The look on your face was very disturbing," she said with a smug smile on her face.

Harry sighed, figuring it wasn't worth it to get in some debate about the finer points of daydreaming. "Moving on… I assumed Dumbledore would have had his nose in my business by now, but it seems that we have had a stroke of good luck. Now that we have the freedom I've been so looking forward to, we need to start doing research on spells, weapons, and strategies that will end this god damn war. We've already had more casualties than I want to think about…" Michaela grabbed his hand in support, the first real sign of compassion she had shown him since moving in.

"I'm with you to the gates of hell, mate," Cedric said reassuringly.

"You don't think you're going to beat the evil wanker without us, do you?" Padma asked kissing his cheek.

Harry sighed again, he didn't want to get all of them involved in this very dangerous situation, but he really had no choice. "I think we'll also have to make another trip down to Gringott's, I have a few things I need to discuss with Ragnok."

"But right now… I'm hungry. Anyone care to join me in the dining room?" Everyone had forgotten their hunger with the events that had unfolded that afternoon. "And one afternoon delight is enough for one day, don't you think?" Harry joked, glancing over his shoulder to see the blush that was appearing on Fleur and Cedric's face. Another chair had appeared for Fleur as they took their seats. The girls had worked out a rotation for who was going to sat where and at what meal. Cedric had the spot to his right, and Fleur to his right. Hermione was on his left and she grabbed his hand underneath the table.

Within seconds a four course meal was presented on the large table, but no plate in front of Cedric. A small house elf appeared on the table in front of Harry, "Do yous still not want us to feed the ugly one?" she asked innocently enough. Harry started to laugh; he had forgotten he had told them to not feed him at the table because he was wasting food. "Yea, he can eat at the table from now on. The enchanting girl to his right is Fleur, she's Gabby's sister and you will treat her as one of us." The small house elf nodded vigorously and disappeared with a pop.

"Stop hitting on my girl, Potter," Cedric mock drawled as he stuck out his tongue.

Fleur poked him in the side, eliciting an 'ow.' "Don't hang your tongue out like that, it is not very attractive," she told him, sticking her own tongue out at him.

"I don't know how you do it, Harry," Cedric whispered to him.

"Just takes time and practice, my friend, and a _lot_ of patience."

They served themselves and were now very well fed as they sat around talking, Gabrielle and Fleur catching up on what had occurred over the past few weeks. Harry yawned, stretching his arms above his head. The girls exchanged looks between one another, as Susan and Michaela left the room, while Harry had his eyes closed. "I think I'm going to call it a night, I'll see you all upstairs," he yawned towards his girls. "Night you two, don't stay up too late."

"Same goes for you, Harry, oh, and don't forget the silencing charm," Cedric couldn't help the large grin on his face.

"The what?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face, but didn't think on it as he rambled up the stairs and slid open the door to his room.

He was stunned by two naked women that now graced his presence. A frown crossed his face, "But the undressing is always more fun…" The girls giggled as they pushed Harry down onto his bed, quickly pulling off his clothes. It was much easier to do these kinds of things with two pairs of hands rather than one. And what would you know; Harry Jr. was ready to play. Harry silently cast a silencio on his room, now understanding what Cedric had meant.

Michaela straddled his waist as her hair draped in front of her face. She leaned down and kissed him innocently, not having much experience in this type of thing. Harry could feel her doubt and placed her face in his hands as he gave her a passionate kiss that rivaled any he had ever given. Her chest rivaled Daphne's, which was saying quite a lot. She had slender legs and her hips were well defined. Michaela finally got the courage she had needed as she slowly lifted herself up and sheathed Harry's sword. She instantly regretted it though as pain seared through her nether regions.

Harry began to tease her to get her mind off of the pain, making sure that her attention was on him. Harry flipped her over as he began to move within her, a guttural groan coming from the two of them as they worked up a sweat. He was laying kisses on any skin that he could find and had soon worked his way back up to her mouth. Wandering hands met and interlocked as they rocked back and forth with each other. Susan was lying next to them, slowly playing with herself as she watched the two of them.

Beginning to feel that familiar burn in his stomach, Harry started to pick up the pace. Michaela began to squeal as she too reached her climax. They both fell limp, catching their breath. She begrudgingly pulled herself off of him as she kissed him sweetly, "One more, love."

Harry was wondering if he would ever get used to this, and his quick answer was no, but who cared? Harry rolled over to where Susan was now breathless, still playing with herself. "Let me help you with that," Harry said kissing her neck. He worked his way down, paying particular attention to her now blossoming breasts. Trailing butterfly kisses down her stomach, he finally reached his destination. She opened up her legs wide as the anticipation mounted. Harry's tongue began to work, remembering what he had done to Daphne. He grinned to himself wondering what effect it would have on this very sensitive place.

She screamed in ecstasy as parseltongue escaped his lips. _Yep… that works quite well if I do say so myself._ He reached his tongue further into his folds, tasting her on his lips. She was beginning to shake, so Harry worked his way back up to her face. Their lips met again, Susan still able to taste herself on Harry's tongue. "That was amazing," she said in between kisses.

"That's what I'm told," he said smirking, kissing her sweetly again. "You ready?"

"You bet," was he definitive answer. Harry slowly slid in, grabbing a hold of her voluptuous buttocks. He guided himself further in and soon they met in the middle. She growled at him, trying to tell him to speed things up. She sat them up, Harry was now on his knees and she was pressed up against him. Harry began to push her up and down, her legs wrapped tightly around his chest. He whispered soft nothings into her ear as he moved faster and faster. She couldn't take it anymore and rode out her second orgasm. Harry kept moving and soon felt the familiar clench. He emptied himself into her as he set her down, kissing her sweetly on the forehead and sliding out.

The silencing charm was removed as they laid their in peace. Susan grabbed her wand and unlocked the door. _When had she done that?_ Harry wondered, but then realized _they had planned it._

The door quickly slid open, "Took you two long enough, sheesh," Parvati said as she jumped on the bed.

"Hey, mastery takes time," Harry said with a glint in his eye. The girls just rolled their eyes as they kissed him good night, shedding their clothes and finding a place next to Harry. The next day they were off to Gringott's… again… and they needed all the rest they could get.

Harry rolled out of bed at eleven the next morning, walking into his closet, which he noticed had become a lot more cluttered now that the girls had moved into his room. He grabbed boxers and a pair of jeans, sliding them on. He pulled out a blue t-shirt quickly slid into his trainers. Hermione came in a few minutes later, getting dressed herself. Harry slid his arms around her midsection, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this, 'Mione, but I'm glad you're here with me."

Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her chest as she turned around and kissed him. "I'm glad I'm here with you too, Harry… even if I can't have you all to myself."

"I'm already all yours," he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck before leaving the closet.

"Coming out of the closet, are we?" Cecilia chided as she sat on the edge of the bed. Harry shot her a dirty look, "Would you rather me go back in?" Cecilia ran up to him and kissed him good morning. "I guess that's a no."

Harry walked out into the hall to see Cedric just coming out his room, his hair tussled, "Have a late night, Ced?"

Cedric smirked back at him, seeing his hair as it usually was after a night with the girls. "Same to you." They headed down to breakfast and waited for the girls before starting to eat.

"Now why are we going back to Gringott's again?" Daphne asked halfway through breakfast.

"One, so I can set you guys up on my account as well as making sure I got everything I wanted out of my vault. Plus only one of you has an engagement ring, so let's just say its for some errands." The girls all nodded with blushes on their faces.

"I need to run to my vault as well come to think of it," Cedric added. He too had a ring to give to the girl at his side.

They wanted to get an early start so they grabbed hold of Cedric and Harry once more as they apparated to Gringott's for what seemed to be the millionth time…

* * *

(A/N) There we go, another chapter in the books. The next chapter they arrive at Gringott's and make a surprise trip to… you'll find out later :-D. I know I'm evil, deal with it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is unbetaed so I hope I didn't make too many BIG mistakes. Please REVIEW because I love to hear what my readers think. Check my profile as well. My homepage is set up to my new live journal and I will have a link up to my new Google group when I get it set up. Mischief managed! 


	11. Righting Wrongs

**Off on another whirlwind adventure with Harry and the gang! I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!**

Chapter 11

And it began again with another trip down to Diagon Alley and back to the forsaken bank of the goblins. It wasn't that Harry didn't like going down to the bank every week… ok, maybe he didn't, but sometimes things just have to be done and can only be accomplished one way. Harry figured he wouldn't have any problems from the Death Eaters or anyone else since the group had thoroughly beat the shit out of everyone who had approached them the last time they tried that.

Sure, Harry had some financial things to take care of, but he had another agenda that he was looking forward to accomplishing. The large group, which now stood at eleven, waited patiently outside of Ragnok's office. "Tell me again why we're here?" Cecilia huffed, her head resting on her fist.

"I have a few more things to take care of with Ragnok. I don't want anymore surprises if I can prevent them," Harry responded, not bothering to glance over at the bored girl to his left. "And don't roll your eyes at me," he said, not even bothering to see if she were indeed rolling her eyes, which she of course was about to.

It seemed like hours passed as they waited for that goblin to come out of his office. Harry finally got tired of hearing all the girls, including Cedric, complain. Walking over to the door, he turned the brass doorknob that was shaped like a galleon and walked into the office to see Ragnok sitting at his desk with reading glasses on. "I've been wondering when you would get here, Duke, I've been waiting quite awhile." Harry gave him a death glare, he was told by the goblin in the front to wait outside.

"One of your fine coworkers decided to let me sit out in the hall. I assumed you had another client in here, so I was waiting outside."

Ragnok didn't seemed shocked, but furiously wrote something down on the pad in front of him. "Now what is it that you need this fine day, Duke Potter?"

Harry sat down in the fluffy arm chair across the desk, making himself comfortable. "I just wanted to make sure that all my affairs were in order and I didn't have any surprises left. You know how much I _love_ surprises."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but all of your business seems to be in order. I can't say for sure whether or not there will be any more surprises because magic has a funny way of working sometimes. I will be sure to tell you if anything of interest comes to my attention. Will that be all?" the goblin asked somewhat politely.

Having a few other questions, Harry continued, "Is it possible to visit the Elven kingdom again? I have a few problems regarding what exactly they want me to do. Plus they owe me – I lost three of my girls because the guard was not there like they said it would be. It's time they tell me what's going on, or else I will add them to my list of people to destroy after this entire thing is done. I'm not messing around anymore; this is life or death for everyone involved and I'm not playing another game. I learned a hard lesson from Dumbledore, and I won't let my life be controlled by anyone ever again," the burst of emotion had quite effectively shut up the reeling goblin.

Ragnok hopped down from his stool and bowed to Harry, "I'm sorry if I have added to your stress, Duke, but I am only doing my job. I can allow you to go back through the portal if you wish."

Harry was dumbstruck, he had never seen a goblin do anything like that to anyone ever before; he didn't think an action like that had ever been recorded anywhere. It was completely unheard of for a goblin to do such a thing; of course, Harry was Ragnok's main client and couldn't afford to lose him. "You have been fine Ragnok, it's just tough being me, you know?" Harry grinned, an eyebrow raised in humor.

"Right this way," the goblin said, leading Harry out to the hall where the rest of the group was waiting. "Please follow me if you would," he said courteously to the girls, who seemed just as shocked as Harry was just a few moments ago. They quickly pushed it to the back of their heads as they followed Ragnok down the hallway.

"This looks familiar, Harry. Where are we going?" Cedric whispered to Harry out of the side of his mouth.

Harry chuckled, "We're paying a visit to the elves again. I need a few things cleared up before I allow myself to be taken advantage of again. Plus I want to see the creeped out look on your face after seeing the forest again. I enjoyed it immensely." Cedric glared at him as they arrived at the large door that led to the Elven kingdom.

"What is this, Harry?" Daphne asked as the door was opened revealing the glowing blue portal.

"Just grab my hand, you will all see in a few seconds." Daphne did as she was told, Hermione grabbing hold of the other. "Cedric you and Fleur go first and wait for the rest of us." Cedric nodded.

"Don't want to be pushed this time, eh?" he smirked, jumping through the portal before Harry could retaliate. Cecilia and Gabrielle were next, followed by the Patil twins, Michaela and Susan. "Ready for this?" Harry asked, squeezing both Daphne and Hermione's hands.

Both shot him glances out of the side of their eyes, "I don't know what you're doing to us this time, Potter, but it better be worth it," Daphne smiled.

"I think you'll appreciate it," Harry chuckled as he walked into the portal. The calming sensation of flowing through the portal made Harry wish that he could travel like this more often. It was ten times better than being sucked through a straw. Harry landed on his feet in the forest he had arrived in a few months prior, Daphne and Hermione leaning on him for support as they arrived on the foreign world.

All the girls had looks of awe on their face as they surveyed the new scenery in front of their eyes. "Where are we?" Padma asked, her eyes wandering around the lush foliage around them.

"This is the Elven kingdom, it's where I went before the Ministry attack. It's also where I was bestowed with the full powers of the elves. It's what brought about the dramatic changes in my physique."

"I was wondering if I was truly seeing a tip to your ear or not. I thought I was just going crazy…" Michaela trailed off, blushing prettily.

Harry chuckled lightly, "Yea, that's part of it. But we're going to see Elladan, the king of the elves. I need an explanation for something and to ask a few questions of the high elf. Hopefully he's in a hospitable mood today…"

"Yea you better hope…" Cedric trailed off, not liking the last time he had seen the high elf angry.

_Náessë, can you bring us to the castle?_

_**Certainly, young one, I will bring all of you there immediately. Since you rarely call on me anymore.**_ Harry didn't know if phoenixes could hold grudges, but he knew that his was definitely a female.

They all arrived at the large gates surrounding the palace; the same glazed over effect covered the girls' faces. "You can admire this all once we're finished, I promise. We have work to get to though."

Harry led them through the gates, meeting with the same entourage that had met him on his first visit. "Back so soon, Elerossë? Have you finally convinced your kind to allow us integration to your society?" a guard asked Harry as they made their way towards the thrown room.

"I have not yet had the time to do so, but I will get on it once Elladan answers a few of my questions." The elf nodded as he opened the door to the large room and headed back towards his guard duties.

"Ah, Elerossë, it is good to see you!" the high elf greeted jovially. "I see you have brought company with you this time. I had heard whispers of the beauty of your harem, but not even the gossip of the ancestrals can compare to seeing it with ones own eyes." The girls blushed as they stood in front of the massive elf. Most of them were too scared to say anything, which was understandable considering the circumstances.

Harry stepped forward, "It is good to see you as well, Elladan. And I would appreciate you not hitting on my girls," he said light-heartedly. "But I appreciate the compliments, nonetheless."

Elladan stood from his throne as he approached the savior of not only the wizarding world, but of the elven world as well if he had anything to do with it. "What is on your mind, young one?"

"I need something to protect my girls from the dangers that present themselves to us in our world. I've already lost three because your elven guard did not show up like they were supposed to. They were not present for _two_ battles within forty-eight hours of each other, and it was more than two days after we had spoken." Harry stood straighter as he kept firm eye contact with the much older elf.

"I did not know of this loss, Elerossë. My deepest apologies for I did not expect you to encounter danger so soon. But I will make it right – it will require a deep sacrifice from you and your girls, but it shall be righted." Elladan started to walk towards the balcony that was to the north side of his ruling chamber. Harry followed, resting his arms around his back, grasping his wrist on the backside of his waist. They walked out onto the terrace that held a view like none other. The light played amazing tricks to the eyes as they manipulated the amazing scenery below them. It was one of the most amazing things Harry had ever seen in his life. "This is a very dangerous thing for you to be doing, Elerossë, considering the circumstances, but I have complete faith in you that you will be able to handle it." Harry refocused his attention on the elf. "I will sap a portion of your power to feed into the life force surrounding our fair world. It will grant you just about anything if you have the power to do so. We lost three very wise men to bring back Cedric – they wanted the lives of their kin to be better than theirs was, so they freely sacrificed themselves to help their dream become a reality. I will channel your energy, you will need to think of the person you are trying to bring back, when you feel a pop inside your mind, you will know that it has been done. A bell will be the signal for the first, a whistle for the second, and a pop for the final."

Harry didn't know what to think, he was being bombarded so quickly with information he didn't have the state of mind to interject and ask any questions. He simply nodded his head as he closed his eyes, feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. Concentrating his magic, he began to piece together the people he had lost in battles long gone. Raising his hands to his temple, he pushed his magic through the elf standing in front of him. Blonde hair popped into his head immediately, and he pushed more through his connection. He began to sweat as he cajoled more of his power to arise from his body. A bell sounded in his head, as he felt another hand on his shoulder and a surge of power through his being.

Cedric left the girls to investigate what exactly Harry was doing with the high elf. He saw them move out to the balcony and saw the almost pained look on Harry's face as he saw the two standing perfectly still. Cedric approached and made eye contact with the high elf, Elladan, who put his finger across his lips, telling him to remain quiet. He could feel the power pulsing off of his friend and it evaporating into nothing. At the rate he was going he would surely collapse after a few more minutes. He laid his hand on his shoulder, lending his own energy.

He heard a bell out of nowhere and felt a body next to his as he turned to his left and was amazed to see Luna Lovegood standing there in the flesh. He exchanged a look with her, not sure if what he was seeing in front of him was a hallucination or not. She too placed a hand on her fiancé, as she helped with any power she could lend.

There was now a bright glow surrounding the group. The girls, who had just been chatting idly among themselves up to that point, became curious and wandered towards the veranda. They saw Luna and Cedric and the immense glow radiating from Harry. They rushed forward, to see for themselves if that was truly Luna. Hermione laid a hand on Harry's face, cupping it gently. A connection snapped between them as she began to lend him her power. The girls could see the looks of concentration on the girls' face and were still confused out of their mind, but figured that they needed to help Harry if they could; with what they didn't know. Fleur wrapped her arms around Cedric's midsection, feeling the drain of power from her being.

Harry could feel an immense amount of energy flowing through his mortal body, having no idea where it was coming from. He concentrated harder as a mane of black appeared in his head. His legs were beginning to tire and his mind was beginning to ache unbearably, but he had to continue on, no matter how much it hurt him. A minute later and a whistle sounded in his head. He sighed in relief as the strain subsided, but he had more in mind.

Su Li appeared next to the group, not knowing exactly what was going on, and couldn't really see anything other than the light permeating in front of her. She covered her eyes as she walked forward, making contact with Michaela's back and creating an accidental bond between the two as Su began to feel a drain on herself as well.

Harry felt another surge, picturing a girl with brown hair in his mind. He was now perspiring immensely, not feeling this hot since his last quidditch match. At least he could fly around to cool himself down then. It seemed like he was in a furnace at the moment. Harry listened for the pop to come, but instead another whistle sounded. Hannah Abbott appeared next to the group, she seemed to recognize someone through the glare and placed her hand on Parvati's back, yet another connection to Harry's core.

Elladan tried to pull away from Harry, but found his hand glued to his shoulder. Apparently the life forces were not done with the young one yet. He closed his eyes, never before seeing such a display of power in his life. In his day he was lucky if he created half of the power that the scarred one was now producing.

This time three heads appeared in his head. Harry fell to his knees after four minutes of immense concentration. The connection between the girls and Cedric had been broken, full power returning to them as Harry panted heavily on the ground, still concentrating. "What's going on!?" Hermione asked frightened as she looked at Harry almost writhing on the ground in pain.

"I don't know, Hermione, I think we'll have to wait in see," Cedric said helplessly, a worried look on his face. He would give anything to help him right now when he needed it so, but maybe this was a battle Harry would have to fight for himself.

Harry didn't know what was going on anymore. A white light shot from his eyes as he growled in pain. Three pops later and Harry finally lost the connection with Elladan. He fell to his stomach, barely breathing. Hermione was the first to him. Cedric rolled him over to his back, and Hermione placed his head on her lap as she stroked her hand through his hair lovingly.

"What was that all about, Elladan?" Cedric asked as he stood up, his eyes still on the young man on the floor.

"I could not break the connection. The life spirits took control after Hannah returned to our world. I have never seen anything like what Elerossë just did. I have no doubts about his chances to win this war for both of our races."

Cedric sighed as he turned his head and almost fell down when he saw three faces. One he recognized, one's mirror image was lying on the ground, and the other had piercing green eyes that held the same power as the aforementioned grounded boy behind him. "Uh… guys…" Cedric said in shock, his eyes never leaving the three as he tapped the Padma and Parvati on the shoulder.

They turned around and screamed in alarm. "You… you're… you're Lily Potter," Padma said on the verge of hyperventilation. This seemed to get the attention of the rest of the group who was too busy worrying over Harry to realize the other three that had appeared behind them. "It can't be," Hermione whispered, her hand shooting to her mouth.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" Sirius said with the trademark smirk on his face. "It's like you've seen a ghost or something…"

James hit him upside the head, "Hey! What was that for, Prongs!?"

"Quit being difficult…" James responded, placing an arm around Lily's waist.

"I think that'd be rather hard for him dear… you wouldn't want him to hurt himself, would you?" Lily responded coyly to her husband. Sirius stuck her tongue out at him as he crossed his arms.

Harry shook as his eyes cracked open. The met a deep brown and his features relaxed immediately. "Hey beautiful," he croaked, feeling like he had been hit fifty thousand times in the stomach. Hermione kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. Harry sat himself up with Hermione's help and looked at the three now standing in front of him. "I wondered if that would work," he said standing up with a great deal of effort. "I'm glad it did. Good to see you, Snuffles. Couldn't stand the thought of you being dead any longer, so I thought I'd give you a second chance," Harry said with a smirk, extending his hand to his godfather.

"Pronglet! Good to see you! I knew you'd save me sooner or later," he said in mock distress, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and swooning slightly.

"How'd you deal with him?" Harry asked, shooting a glance towards his father.

"We mostly tried to ignore him. He has some good entertainment value though…" James responded thoughtfully before a grin came to his face, much like the one his son usually sported. "It's good to finally see you again, son." Harry embraced his father and mother.

"It's good to see you two, I never got the chance to do anything with you, and now I've gotten that chance," Harry said as he backed away. "Looks like I was more in tune with my magic than I thought."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Daphne asked from the side.

Harry smirked, "When I began to concentrate on bringing back Luna, my mind was transported to a small room with a very old man. He told me that he could bring anyone back to life as long as he had sufficient power to produce the life aura. The longer they've been dead, the harder it would be and the more power it would take. He warned me if I wasn't in tune with my magic, that I would most likely die. I'm glad to say that I didn't die!"

Sirius coughed to get Harry's attention. "Now would you do us the pleasure of introducing us to the fine young ladies in front of us."

The girls once again blushed as Harry rolled his eyes at Cedric. "Mum, Dad – god it feels weird saying that," Harry was still amazed to see his parents in front of him. "These are my fiancés Hermione Granger," he said motioning to each, "Daphne Greengrass, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Cecilia Diggory, Michaela Fudge, Gabrielle Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Su Li, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones." Harry looked lovingly at each of his fiancés. "And this is Cedric Diggory and _his_ fiance, Fleur Delacour."

"I see you didn't know about the family inheritance, son?" James asked his eyebrow quirked.

A scowl came to Harry's face, "Dumbledore decided to not inform me of anything and I really had no choice in the entire matter. But I guess in all honesty, I must thank him for bestowing me with such gifts."

A look of pride came to his mother's face as she hugged her son once more. "I'm proud of you son, I've seen a lot of the things you've gone through. I don't think either me or your father could have done half the things that you have."

Harry shuffled his feet as he took the compliment. "Elladan, thank you."

"It was a pleasure, Elerossë. I'm glad that you may finally lead a more normal life."

"Him? Normal? Never!" Cedric joked. "I don't think normal is in Harry's vocabulary… actually… I don't think a lot of words are in Harry's vocabulary…" Harry glared at him before turning to Elladan once more.

"Now what was the other thing you said you could do for me as far as protection goes?" Harry asked curiously.

Elladan smiled at him, "I shall bind your magics together, but for this to be possible, you must take one more wife – for it is only possible with twelve, a total of thirteen including you, with at least one of elven descent." Harry looked at the girls who nodded for him to continue with it, even if they didn't like the idea of having to be 'protected.' They did appreciate Harry looking out for all of them though. They knew that he was more powerful than anyone had ever imagined. There weren't many, if any, wizards who had ever brought six people back from the dead, let alone one.

Harry sighed, "I guess that will do. Who shall be joining us?"

"My daughter." Elladan snapped his fingers and a girl, no woman, who had to be at least six feet tall sauntered into the large thrown room. She had the normal pointed ears of all elves and the pale complexion of royalty. She had platinum blonde hair and the most shapely, long legs Harry had seen. She was incredibly beautiful, in the same standards as the rest of his girls. Harry counted himself to be lucky – most people dreamt of something like this, and here he was engaged to twelve beautiful women.

She extended her hand to Harry, who kissed the back of it. "I am Nessa." Harry went through all of the introductions again, including his parents and godfather this time. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you," she said politely.

"To bind, you must all be virgins," which made the eight who had made the trek their share looks of embarrassment. Elladan had a knowing look on his face, "Do not worry, I can make it so." Elladan closed his eyes and power encircled him. In the blink of an eye, each girl who had intimate relations with Harry felt tension below their abdomens. "It has been done." Lily sent her son an almost disappointed glare, but smirked when he saw the thumbs up that James and Sirius were giving him behind his mother's head. "Nessa, take his hand," Nessa did as she was told, Hermione had hold of his other already. "Form a circle with all who are bonding." The girls did as they were told and joined their hands in a ring. "Concentrate your magic on Harry and Nessa will do the rest."

Glows of pure magical energy surged from the twelve girls. "Nienna Súrion," Nessa called out as her aura joined the rest. A dome of blue enveloped the group and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "It has been done, father," she said, turning to Elladan.

"I don't know how you got me to do this, Elladan, but thank you. I feel much better now." Elladan nodded his head, "It is a pleasure my son."

"Good goin, Pronglet!" Sirius called followed by a long, "WOOOOO!"

Harry rolled his eyes, leave it to Sirius to make everything into something comic. "You have some explaining to do when we get home young man," Lily said sternly to her son.

"Yea, like how was it?" Sirius blurted. Lily poked him in the chest, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being a bad influence."

"He's almost sixteen, Lils. I'm pretty sure he's above anyone else's influence. He would've been a Slytherin if he were _that _moldable." James winked at Harry who returned it. Lily just huffed as she crossed her arms.

Elladan laughed jovially as he sat back down on his throne. "I think it's time we get this little lady home, she's getting moody," Sirius said playfully as she poked Lily on the shoulder.

Harry nodded laughing, "Thank you again Elladan, I will get to the Wizengamot as soon as I can."

"I know you will, Elerossë."

_Náessë can you take us back to the portal so that we may return to the wizarding world?_

_**As you wish young one.**_

The group grabbed hold of the phoenix as they prepared for the trip, but the old elf interrupted them, "One more thing, Elerossë," Harry turned to Elladan just before grabbing a hold of Náessë, "Good luck with them," he said motioning towards the twelve. Harry nodded and smirked as the black phoenix took them back to the portal.

They appeared back in front of the gateway, with six more leaving with them than had arrived with them. All in all, Harry thought it was a _very_ good day.

"Even against the odds you pull one out, Potter," Cedric joked.

"Get used to it, Ced." Harry smiled as he patted his friend on the back and they headed home.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, I hope you guys like this next chapter. I have a tendency to write things very late at night, so this is yet another chapter that is unbetaed so please don't chop off my head or anything. I hope this didn't seem rushed or anything. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always, please REVIEW. Mischief managed! 


	12. Here We Go Again

**Another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! I solemnly swear I am still up to no good… seems like I'm like that a lot… o well… Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

The group, which had expanded quite a bit since they left for their little venture, arrived back at Gringott's. Spirits were high, as they should be, on such a joyous occasion. Harry now had all that he had ever wanted in life, a family. It was almost overwhelming to see all the happy faces around him, knowing that they were all happy just to be with him. Of course, now there was a completely new face that Harry would have to get to know. Harry doubted that 'Nessa' was the full name of the enchanting girl he had just become engaged to, so he placed that on his list of things to talk with her.

"That's a nifty portal they've got there, Pronglet," Sirius chuckled, wiping off his robes which were in the same condition they were in when he fell through the veil all those months ago. Harry assumed that his parents were in the same clothes they died in… and boy did _they_ have a fashion sense, if he said so himself. If you were to ask Harry what the greatest moment in his life was, this would be right up there, only second to the first time that he and Hermione had made love… or had they? He was still kind of confused about all the girls becoming virgins again. Come to think of it, he was confused about the whole ritual too. Looks like he had _a lot_ to talk to Nessa about after all…

"Yea, I've been thinking about putting on in at the castle…" Harry trailed off with a smirk. He missed Sirius' voice and his over the top sense of humor.

The room they were in was not meant to hold was not meant to hold the seventeen people that were now packed into it, making it quite cramped close to the still glowing blue portal. "I can't hear myself think in here, can we _please_ move to a different room," Daphne begged.

Harry chuckled as he opened the door for the rest of his group to file out. Hermione followed up the rear of the group and had a concerned look on her face. She was fingering the ring on her finger as she leaned closer to Harry. "I think I should give your mother back her ring. I have a feeling it means a lot to her."

Harry was shocked that he hadn't thought about that little problem earlier. He had almost forgotten that it was his mother's ring he had given Hermione. "You're probably right, I'm sorry 'Mione…" he cast his eyes towards the floor.

One thing that Harry wasn't was shy or ashamed, at least in front of Hermione. She tilted his chin up to so their eyes met. "Sorry for what? Bringing back your parents? Saving _six_ lives from what seemed to be impossibility? A ring is just a piece of metal, what matters are the feelings. I could go my entire life in poverty if I knew that you would always be by my side to hold me."

Leaning in, Harry lightly kissed the first love of his life. "Lucky for us, we have more money than we know what to do with," he said with his trademark lopsided grin. Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm before walking out into the hallway. Chasing after her, Harry grabbed her hand as they walked towards the exit.

The small goblin who was in charge of the Potter accounts met the group at the front, mistaking James for Harry. "You're still alive, Rags?" James said crouching down to a knee. Surprise was an expression Harry would never get used to seeing on a goblin's face.

"James?" Ragnok cried in glee, yes glee. Harry was learning more about goblins in this day than he ever knew. Of course, mostly what he knew was based on what Hermione told him of their History of Magic courses. According to her, they goblins were constantly at war – mostly over money, which Harry didn't find hard to believe at all.

Ragnok extended his stubby little hand and James took it in a firm handshake. "I never thought I'd see you again, old friend. How badly did Dumbledore hurt our finances?"

This question caused Ragnok to laugh quite a bit, "I don't think in retrospect it really matters. Harry is worth more than ten times the sum of money you had before you died, if you can believe that. He is the head of many powerful families now, including one of your favorites…"

"The Addam's Family?" Lily asked with a playful smirk. Hermione was the only one to laugh at the joke that the other muggleborn witch had cleverly inserted into the conversation.

James stuck out his tongue at his beautiful wife as he stood back up, his knee getting quite sore. "I've never heard of them, Lils…" Sirius trailed off confused. "Are they foreign?" Lily burst out laughing.

The humor was not lost on Ragnok, surprisingly. "No, a much more powerful family. Young Harry is now the head of the _Malfoy_ family."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed in surprise, anger, and passion, all at once. He didn't like the idea of Harry having to deal with that scum, he already had to deal with being related to them and now his godson had to deal with being in charge of them. Sirius scratched his head after a few seconds, "Well wouldn't that make me the head of the Malfoy family now? Since I'm alive and all?" Sirius knew how to handle the Malfoys, plus Harry had enough on his plate at the moment, what with a insane megalomaniac on his ass for five, almost six, years now.

The goblin wore a thoughtful expression as he looked through the large library known as his brain. "I'm afraid that is impossible, Mr. Black. Harry has already signed the paper with his blood and magic. It is impossible to reverse without him dying; unless you are willing to kill him…"

James kicked him in the shin, "Not even funny, Rags," he said sternly.

Ragnok jumped around on one foot holding his throbbing shin. He apologized profusely for letting his tongue slip like that before testing out his shin with pressure which had begun to throb only lightly. "I see many more faces than I did when you left earlier. Pray tell what happened whilst you were in the Elven kingdom?" he asked curiously.

Harry smiled at the interaction between his advisor and the Sirius Stag. "Apparently the life forces in the Elven nation are controllable. I siphoned my energy to it to recreate their life auras. It was an incredibly long and grueling process, but well worth it." Harry grabbed Hannah's free hand and kissed the back of it. "By the way, does this void out the engagement with Susan?" he questioned, half afraid to hear the answer.

"No, when you took control of the Bones family the contract was set," Ragnok told him with a toothy smile.

Harry sighed in relief, "Good, I didn't want to lose another." Susan 'aww'ed as she ran to him and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm not _that_ easy to get rid of," she winked. The group just chuckled, enjoying each other's presence mostly.

"If only my sister were that easy to get rid of…" Cedric started to say, but was cut off by a hand to the back of his head. "Hey! If you let me finish, I _would_ have said that I would be a lot worse off, but now I'm not going to say it."

Cecilia rolled her eyes, "You already did, Einstein." Cedric crossed his arms in defeat. He was going to have the upper hand on her sooner or later.

Harry approached Ragnok and stooped down to whisper into his ear, "Do you know of any jewelers I can go to make custom rings for my lovely fiancés?" he wondered, making sure to keep his voice low.

"I have a few places, I placed a list in the inside pocket of your robes. Before you ask, I was expecting you to ask that question sooner or later, so I came prepared." Harry chuckled at this; still wondering why he was getting more and more surprises on this day, but not really caring. Nothing bad had happened… yet.

The group marched back towards Ragnok's office. "I'm assuming you want to get back to your castle without having to deal with walking through the Alley with everyone in tow?"

"That'd be nice, Ragnok," Harry said, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the paparazzi or drooling fans.

"You have to go back first to allow them entrance. I'm sure that _friendly _phoenix of yours would be just thrilled to bring you there and back," he said with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Náessë can you bring me back to Gryffindor Castle, please? I need to open the wards for my parents and godfather._ The bird landed on his shoulder, _**Why certainly, young one. I'm glad you thought to actually call me instead of just apparating.**_

_It wasn't my idea, it was Ragnok's. He deserves the credit, _Harry said smiling to himself. The bird huffed as they disappeared in a pop. As he arrived in the foyer, as if the house had read his mind, the ledger for allowances and rules appeared in his hands. _I knew I liked this house._ He quickly scribbled in Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black, to the ever expanding list. He scanned the list again to make sure that everyone was on it, pressing the quill to his tongue and instantly regretting it as the taste of ink swarmed his mouth. He spit three times to get the terrible taste out of his mouth, but to no avail. He finally just gave up and decided to live with it. He went over the list one more time before realizing that Nessa was not currently on the list. Boy would that have been bad, forgetting his own fiancé. He quickly added her before calling Náessë and returning to Gringott's.

"What took you so long?" Cedric whined.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yea, what took you so long?" Sirius called again.

"O great… I have to deal with _both_ of you now. O joy!"

James chuckled, "Yes, aren't you lucky…" The group circled around Ragnok as he created a special portkey for them. They arrived in the foyer, as they always did. "What is this place Harry?"

"Gryffindor Castle. One of my inheritances; it's pretty big," he said, the map appearing in his hands as he gave it to his father. "Eight floors or so; plenty big for what I'm going to be needing, and then some. You are all welcome to stay with me, god knows I want to make up the time I lost with you three."

"It only seems fit we live here, dear," Lily said hugging her son. "I need to get to know my savior of the world," she said smiling.

"Not you too…" Harry groaned. "I get it enough from the girls and Cedric, now you are in on it… How does this always happen to me?"

Sirius laughed, "Because you're a Potter, that's why… and because the guy upstairs doesn't like you."

"Hey, I do too like him!" Cedric yelled from the top of the stairs.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Harry asked stunned.

"I walked?" Cedric asked sarcastically. Harry shot him a dirty look as Cedric came back down the stairs. "Funny," he said as he socked him in the shoulder.

"Mind if we take a look around, Harry?" James asked, the quidditch pitch and garage drawing his interest. "Knock yourselves out," Harry waved off as he led the girls into the living room. Cedric and Fleur snuck upstairs, not feeling the need to sit in on this particular conversation.

Harry sat down next to Nessa, Hermione on his other side. "I do this to all the new girls in my life, we need to get to know each other especially since we have no prior experience with one another."

"I know all about you, Harry James Potter. Six feet three inches, one hundred and fifty five pounds, green eyes, defeated Voldemort in first, second, fourth, and fifth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

Harry's eyes bugged out, as well as most of the girls there except for Luna, "That's only a little creepy," he said with a smirk as he broke back into reality. "Looks like we just need to get to know _you _then." Harry stood up, stretching out his arms. "I'm sure between the twelve of us, we can scrounge up enough questions for you."

The girls nodded excitedly as they crowded together. Nessa chuckled, not knowing what would come of this investigation. "I have one, how old are you?" Hannah asked from the back of the group.

"I'm seventeen in your human years, barely even a baby in elven years."

Questioning continued, "Is Nessa your full name?" Harry asked, his hands dug into his pockets comfortably.

"My full name is Nessacilicsia Moonslayer, but since Nessacilicsia is a mouthful, my father started to just call me Nessa."

Hermione was the next to come forward with a question. "What did the ritual we did do exactly?" Leave it to Hermione to be the rational one who would actually want to know the ins and outs of every spell ever produced.

Nessa giggled slightly, "It was a linking ritual, it joins our souls together. They are all connected to Harry ultimately, and it works as kind of a power sharing thing. In that way it helps to protect us. We won't be anywhere as close to as powerful as Harry is, but we will be able to hold our own now."

This seemed to be a good enough answer for just about everyone present. "What about that virginity thing?" Padma asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, it will not harm or affect anything. It just assures that the first one of us to have intimate affairs with Harry here are linked more powerfully with Harry. The first will be an alpha wife of sorts, but it is nothing to be compared with to the harems of the olden days." Everyone looked at Hermione who blushed under the stares.

The group got bigger when Cedric, Fleur, and the old fogeys decided to join Harry and his fiancés. The next eight hours were spent catching up and getting to know the new arrivals, a house elf bringing in food every two hours or so (Cedric got hungry quickly.) By the time they were finished it was already dark outside so they decided to call it a night. There was always tomorrow to find out new and interesting things about each other.

Harry had a long trying day yet again and set off to relax in the shower. A warm body pressed up to him half way through it. "I'm never going to have a shower alone, am I?" Harry asked tilting his head to see her better.

"Don't count on it, Potter," Daphne smiled, kissing his lips firmly. They cleaned each other thoroughly, Harry Jr. behaving himself. Harry returned to his room to dry off, and just as he sat down on his bed changed, eleven girls got up and left. "What's going on?" Harry asked confused.

"We're leaving so you and her can do it because we're impatient," Susan informed him.

Harry just laughed, "Not a real good way to set the mood…" he trailed off, but was quickly driven from that though as the door slid close and Hermione jumped him. Harry kissed her passionately as he waved his hand back and forth while the other pulled her closer to him. Flower petals appeared on the bed and candles materialized out of nowhere as they levitated around the two lovers. "That was awfully nice of them," Hermione purred into Harry's ear.

"I'd say so," he responded, kissing, sucking, and biting, on her exposed neck, which rewarded him with an exotic moan. Harry was incredibly happy that Hermione was just wearing her nightie, he had no desire to deal with clasps and zippers. Being only in shorts and boxers, Harry Jr. was easily accessible.

Laying her down softly on the bed, he crawled over her, once again kissing her softly and zealously. He slid the crimson piece of silk material off her body, finally able to get a good look at the angel who was lying beneath him. "You're beautiful," he whispered in awe. He wasn't able to see her properly last time and would be damned if he were to miss something like _this_ again. She was perfect in his eyes in every sense of the word. Hermione's cheeks began to get hot as her hands moved down towards Harry's shorts, slowly pushing them down his legs.

"Take my virginity… again…" Hermione said, slightly confused with the situation as it were. Harry chuckled slightly, his lips never leaving hers. She opened up her legs wide, helping to guide Harry into her sensitive area.

Harry couldn't help but have his hands wander as he worshipped her body. He slowly pushed in, careful not to hurt her. It was unpleasant for the girl's first time and Harry was kind of disappointed that Hermione and all of the other girls would have to go through it again as he experienced only pleasure. They weren't having sex just for the hell of it this time, it wasn't just a mindless fuck like last time. Harry was dead set on making love to his beautiful fiancé.

The moved with each other, not too fast, not too slow. Halfway through, Hermione flipped herself over on top of Harry, clearly past the painful stage or maybe just ignoring it. She placed her hands on his chest as her hips swiveled on his. Throwing her head back, she felt an orgasm rip through her body. Harry followed suit shortly after as she collapsed on his chest. Harry noted she fit perfectly against him; nothing could be as wonderful as being with her. They fell asleep content in that position. The other girls, who apparently had been waiting outside, filed back in and slid next to the two lovebirds.

(A/N) What do you know? It's two o'clock in the morning and here I am writing another chapter that is yet again unbetaed (sorry chaos) I hope you guys liked what I put out in this chapter, more will be explained later in the story. I'm setting a goal for my readers, I want twenty reviews for this chapter before I start writing my next chapter. I have over two hundred people watching this story and I'd like feedback from everyone of them. And no, if you review more than once it will not count multiple times. As always, feel free to ask any questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability. REVIEW!! Mischief managed!


	13. Returning to Hogwarts

**As I promised, once you guys reached twenty reviews I would start writing my next chapter. Apparently that was too easy a goal for you lot since you did it in a little less than a day. So I guess I'll just have to up the number a little bit. Let's say thirty for this chapter? I think so… I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!**

Chapter 13

Harry awoke in a very comfortable position; of course he had grown accustom to it sleeping every night with beautiful women surrounding him. Smelling roses, his eyes fluttered open to see the peaceful face of Hermione resting upon his chest. Her features were all completely relaxed and she seemed to be having a very good dream. Harry felt his buddy stirring as Hermione restlessly swiveled her hips. Groaning, Harry threw his head back. He had forgotten that he fell asleep without pulling himself out of the beautiful brunette bookwork.

Trying to not wake her, he grabbed her hips to steady her. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she met Harry's fierce green orbs. "I see someone is ready to play again," she said devilishly. She wound her hands around Harry's face, digging into a clump of hair on the back of his head. Harry leaned up to kiss her, forgetting that he was completely surrounded by girls. Accidentally elbowing Daphne in the chest, she startled from her sleep. "No fair! She gets her second before we even get our first!" This seemed to be enough of a disruption to wake half of the girls up who proceeded to wake the entirety of the harem.

"You can't be serious!" Harry groaned as the girl encircled him. "I'm not spending hours in this bed because you can't keep your hormones in check," Harry said with a smirk. Daphne sat up as she kissed her fiancé good morning, "You never let us have any fun." The girls seemed to agree as they wiped the sleep from their eyes. Harry would still never believe that he had twelve beautiful women sleeping in the nude with him every night, but he guessed he would get used to it sooner or later.

Harry sat up and kissed Hermione good morning passionately, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He reluctantly slid out, regretting it immensely since he didn't really want to and he still hurt quite a bit, but decided it would be better. "I think everyone needs to get dressed, I would hate for one of my parents to walk in on us like this."

"What was that, Harry?" the stern voice of Lily Potter shouted through the room, standing at the now open door.

Harry leapt to cover himself as the girls did the same. The only thing Harry could found, since the girls had pulled the sheets up to their necks, was a small rectangular pillow. Harry preserved whatever he had left of his modesty, "Gah!" he shouted in surprise, hoping something like this would never happen, "Doesn't anyone bloody knock anymore!?"

Lily began to tap her foot, crossing her arms and staring down her nose at her son. "We are going to have a talk, Mr. and no you're not going to get out of it just because you're an adult now."

Sighing Harry closed his eyes. This wasn't happening… "Mum, please get out… so not in the mood this morning." _Or any morning._ Lily did as she was told, which amazed Harry. He looked sideways at his girls before smiling at them, "Remind me to lock the door every night. No one else should get the privilege of seeing you lot but me," he said smirking. Parvati smacked him on the shoulder in admonishment as she sauntered off of the bed and into the large closet. Everyone followed as they got dressed for the day ahead of them. After all, they would be leaving for Hogwarts in less than a week. Harry found the closet to be especially crowded this morning, and Harry Jr. took notice to it. Having so many warm bodies around him didn't help. He quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a crimson t-shirt. "I'll see you all downstairs for breakfast," he said before escaping the room.

Cedric met him in the hallway, dressed similarly. "You won't believe what happened to me this morning…" Harry started shaking his head in humiliation. Cedric shrugged his shoulders helplessly; it was too early for his brain to be thinking. "My mum walked in on me and the girls and we were all starkers. It was the most embarrassing thing ever."

Bursting out into a half-asleep laugh, Cedric slapped his knee, "I was waiting for something like that to happen. I just figured it wouldn't be after the first night. I didn't even know they knew where your bedroom was…"

"Well they do," Harry responded before realizing _how_ they knew. "Dad still has the map to the castle. That's how she knew where my bedroom was. And now, we're supposed to have a 'talk,'" Harry sighed, life was always complicated for him, never simple. What he wouldn't give for a simple life right about now. They walked down the stairs and arrived in the dining room where Fleur, Sirius, and James were already eating.

"Morning pronglet," Sirius greeted, sipping a glass of hot tea. "Have a good night?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, but I had a _very_ interesting morning," Harry sighed again, he was in no mood to tell this again, but figured his mum would tell them eventually. "Mum walked in on me and the girls this morning, and _they_ prefer to sleep in the nude. You can imagine her reaction."

Sirius and James began to laugh heartily. "Merlin I wish it could've been me instead…" Sirius trailed off wistfully. "Would've been a good show…"

"Watch your mouth Snuffles, or you may not survive much longer. I think the girls would castrate you then slice your head off and keep you alive through it all. I fear what that much girl power plus the brains in the bunch could do to someone who got in their way. I pity you son… sort of…"

Harry laughed as he sat down, Cedric plopping down next to him and kissing Fleur good morning. "Yea, I have to live in fear of everything I do, hoping they don't maim me or something." Harry served himself eggs and bacon and a few flapjacks, pouring extra syrup over the entire thing.

"Sweet tooth?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Only a small one…" Harry said with a chuckle.

Gabrielle was the next person to arrive at breakfast. She entered in a yellow top and a short pair of denim shorts. She kissed Harry good morning before sitting down next to him and digging into breakfast herself. Hermione, Daphne, and Nessa followed shortly thereafter, each pausing to kiss Harry good morning before sitting down and feeding themselves.

The rest of the girls arrived, freshly showered as they all began to eat. "I feel like we're going nowhere on this quest to finish off Voldemort," Harry finally said after breakfast was over and everybody was relaxing.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Susan asked curiously.

Harry sighed, "I know we've got the weapons and everything now, it just seems like we haven't done anything on the offensive yet. We haven't even bothered to respond to the two attacks that have been placed against us. We need to have a plan to get rid of the Dark Tosser once and for all. I can't go through losing any of you again, so this plan needs to be flawless."

Sirius, James, and Lily, who had been informed on most of the things that had gone on really had no advice, they were just as lost as everybody else. "I would say go to Dumbledore," Lily started, "but it seems that the people we can truly trust has been reduced considerably. I know you will all have to return to Hogwarts and deal with him somehow, just remember that we will be here if you have any troubles."

"Well that leads us to the next little problem, are we supposed to keep you guys secret?" Cedric asked, wrapping a protective arm around Fleur who relaxed into the crook of his arm, closing her eyes.

James was the first to speak, "I think it would be best until Voldemort is defeated. Otherwise we become even bigger targets. It's best if we lay low for awhile. At least this castle has a lot to offer us. I don't think Sirius and I will find ourselves bored that often. Especially with what we found in the garage yesterday."

"James…" Lily said threateningly, "they are not your toys to play with."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the auburn haired woman, now remembering why he had always tried to avoid her early on. She was overbearing as hell. Kind of reminded him of Hermione, but at least she seemed to grow out of that stage; from what he could tell at least. "Come on, Harry wouldn't mind!" Sirius yelled in his defense.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Harry asked confused.

"We found a _huge_ garage of cars and bikes and brooms and planes, just about everything a man could ever want. Lily here thinks we're going to kill ourselves or something," James said very excited.

Harry laughed, he wasn't quite expecting that, "You probably will, but go ahead and play with whatever you like. What's mine was yours in the first place; plus we'll not be here to entertain you."

Sirius and James yelped in joy as Lily rolled her eyes, "Now you're getting a talking to double, Harry…" she said narrowing her eyes.

Harry immediately feared for his life, luckily for him Sirius and James stepped in, "You will do no such thing. Our fine boy has decided to let us use his toys, so we will protect him! Even if it means no sex for a month!" James yelled pointing a solitary finger into the sky. Harry looked appalled, was he crazy? James caught the look, "I've been dead for sixteen years Harry, I can go another month without," he said with a crooked smile. The group just laughed as the morning came to a close.

"Hey Su, what did your parents have in their library? Ragnok told me that whatever was in there could help me to kill Voldemort ultimately."

Su slid closer to Harry as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just a lot of battle magic from what I can remember. I don't think we'll have a need for that now though since that ritual that we performed back with the elves. I'm just afraid that we're underestimating Voldemort somehow." It seemed all the girls had gotten over the initial fear of saying Tom's name, which made Harry very proud. They had come a long way since the day that they had found out they were involved in the fiasco known as his life.

"We won't know until we meet him again," Harry said, "Let's just hope we're ready this time."

"We will be, Harry," Cecila reassured him. "Yea, we'll not let Voldemort ruin our lives with you," Michaela agreed.

Days passed and it was finally time for the group to leave for Hogwarts. Harry still had no idea who was going to be Headmaster. He assumed that it wouldn't be Dumbledore, but he had been wrong many times before. Harry hugged his parents, and his girls did the same, before the harem and Cedric and Fleur left for the train. "Good luck, son," James told him as they embraced.

"I'll need it…" Harry levitated all the trunks as he shrunk them and they fell into each respective person's hand. "I'll see you guys during break. Don't get yourself into too much trouble…" he said with a smirk, looking particularly at Sirius.

"Who, me? You must have me confused with some other bloke," Sirius claimed as he looked around the room aimlessly. Harry just chuckled as he pulled out the portkey that would lead them to King's Cross Station. The old boot was placed in front of everyone as they touched it, immediately feeling the tug at their navel. Harry would never get used to traveling by portkey. It just didn't seem natural to him. Wizards had it all wrong when it came to instant traveling. They needed to start thinking more like those clever elves who made long travels like this seem instantaneous and without _any_ discomfort; but that was a problem for a different time.

"Never thought I'd see this big red train engine again," Cedric said, looking over the crimson piece of machinery in awe. "Can't believe I'm going back to Hogwarts again, to be perfectly honest with you, but I guess it'll be good." Harry grabbed his shoulder, "I can accomplish anything with you at my wing, Cedric, school will just be one of those things," he said with a smirk.

Cedric just laughed as they followed the large group of girls onto the train. They found a large enough compartment in the back as they all sat down. Most of them just relaxed, relieved to finally be on their way to Hogwarts again, back to _some_ sense of normalcy. About halfway through the trip, Neville stumbled back to their compartment.

"Harry, mate, good to see you," he said extending a hand to Harry.

Harry took his hand firmly and pulled him into an embrace, "Wow, Nev, you look great How was your summer?"

"I worked most of it doing heavy construction for a muggle company."

"I think the girls are going to be all over you this year, Neville," Susan said hugging her friend. The old Neville would've tensed up at this action, but the new improved Neville wrapped his arms around his long time friend. "I see you've got some beautiful new friends this year, Harry," Neville smiled at him. Harry had almost forgotten that half of the people in here Neville had never met.

"Well I guess now is as good as time as any to introduce you to my fiancés," Harry started.

"You're what?!" Neville screamed, not sure if he heard exactly what Harry had said.

"My fiancés."

"O, ok, I thought you had said your fiancés… wait… you did… you're engaged?" Neville said in awe.

Harry chuckled, "It's a long story Nev, but yes, I'm engaged to these twelve enchanting women. Neville, this is Nessa," he said pointing towards the pale platinum blonde girl who was sitting by the window in a plain summer dress. "She is an elf, if you were wondering. I think you already know Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour. And of course, Cedric." Neville hadn't noticed the other man that was in the cabin with Harry and stumbled back a few steps.

"I thought you were dead," he said beginning to turn pale.

"Well I was, until Harry here decided to come save me. Yet again another long story. It's good to meet you again, Neville," he said extending his hand, which Neville shook. Harry continued, "This beautiful young lady is Cedric's sister, Cecilia. Michaela Fudge is sitting there next to her," Harry could see the question pop up in Neville's head, "Yes… Minister Fudge's daughter. You may not know Daphne, she is a Slytherin in our year."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I look forward to getting to know you all better this year."

"Why don't you stay with us for the rest of the trip, Neville?" Hannah asked. There was room for one more person in the compartment, amazingly. Neville couldn't get himself to say no, so sat down next to Hannah. They both were great at Herbology, and naturally had begun to talk about exactly that and what they hoped to learn that year in class.

The snack trolley arrived ten minutes later, "Anything for you dearies?" the lady asked, sliding the door open.

Harry looked around at everybody, he was quite hungry. "We'll just take the cart," he said, handing her a bag of galleons. "That should cover it." She looked stunned to say the least, but relented and pushed the cart into the compartment as they all divvied up what was on board.

"We'll be arriving shortly, I think we should all change into our robes," Hermione said, looking down at the watch on her wrist. Everyone shrugged as they pulled on their robes and made sure everything was packed up correctly for their transfer from the train to the school.

They arrived at Hogsmeade Village after another fifteen minutes and they all divided into carriages for the ride to the school. Everyone in the group could now see the thestrals pulling along the circular carriages. "So _that's_ what a thestral looks like," Michaela said in awe.

"Amazing creatures, really," Luna said dreamily.

As they were walking into the castle, Cedric noticed Cho walking up the stairs in front of them. She turned her head, apparently laughing at a joke one of her friends had said when her eyes landed upon Cedric. She did a double take as she studied him. She assumed it _had_ to be him, her eyes weren't deceiving her. Cedric looked up just in time to see her run into him, "Cedric! Is it really you?" Cho yelled in shock.

"Yea, it's me, Cho," he choked out as he tried to get back to his feet. Fleur immediately pulled her off of his fiancé.

"I didn't think this day would ever come! We will finally be married just like our parents arranged!" she exclaimed happily.

"What?!" Cedric yelled in disbelief.

"Welcome to the club, Ced," Harry chuckled as he grabbed Parvati and Padma's hands. "After you, ladies," he said bowing to the other ten. The girls all blushed as they filed into the Great Hall for another Opening Feast. Cedric still had a blank expression on his face, not quite being able to wrap his mind around the fact that he would be marrying two women now. What was more amazing to him though was that Fleur didn't seem to have a problem with it at all; she actually seemed to be quite happy. "I zink it iz zvery kinky," she whispered into his ear, which made him shiver uncontrollably.

"I thought you'd be upset," he whispered back.

She giggled at him, "It is not odd for a veela to be married to a man who has more than one spouse. It actually makes the sex _better_." Cedric once again involuntarily shivered.

The normal ruckus rose from the Great Hall as it did every ear. Albus Dumbledore stood up to the podium as he began his normal speech. Harry glared daggers at the old man, still not quite understanding how someone who had nurtured him for so long had taken such advantage of him. He placed it in the back of his head though, now wasn't the time or place to get even with his crooked Headmaster.

"I think the Headmaster is staring into the back of your head, Harry," Daphne said. All the girls had chosen to sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table, much to the dismay of some of the other Gryffindors who were forced to sit at other tables.

Harry growled, "Probably is still pissed that he can't control me anymore." The sorting was well underway now, the Sorting Hat had sung its customary song stressing the houses needed to stick together if they were to succeed in the fight for eternity. Harry considered the entire thing hogwash, no one in any of the houses could look over their differences to notice that they needed each other or else they would all perish.

Once the sorting had been completed, they had the customary feast. They ate to their hearts content, Harry looking over at the faculty table every few minutes.

After the feast had concluded, Harry walked up to Dumbledore, he still had to arrange for housing for him and his fiancés. "What is you need, Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked, seeming to be short on patience.

"I need room and board large enough for the sixteen of us," he said motioning towards his harem and Cedric's now blossoming one.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, you see they must stay with their houses." Harry was boiling in anger, he knew that if they had to stay in their house they would be in danger, especially Daphne. He also knew if they had their own room, the others would not have to be sorted into houses since there would be virtually no need for it then.

"You do realize that they are in danger if they stay in their own common rooms? Voldemort's cronies are lurking all over this damn place," Harry was about to rip Albus a new one when he finally realized something that he had forgotten for almost three months. He owned a _third_ of Hogwarts. _Here goes nothing_ he thought to himself.

He stood up as tall as he could, "Being the sole heir of Godric Gryffindor, I command this castle to make a room suitable for my needs." The castle grunted in approval as a key and map appeared in his hand. Dumbledore looked furious.

"I must take the key and map from you Mr. Potter, you are not going to control this school…"

"I don't think you understand old man, I think he is!" Daphne told him as the group stalked off, following the map. The entrance to the room was located on the base floor next to the front door behind a suit of armor. Harry put the key where the sheet instructed him. A voice talked to him from the suit of armor, "What shall your password be, sire?"

Harry thought for a few seconds but could come up with nothing. He turned to Hermione to see if she had any ideas. "Against the Odds," she said clearly. Harry seemed to approve and their protector slid aside revealing a common room. It was separated into two sides. On one the crest of Gryffindor was emblazoned – on the other the crest of Hufflepuff. There were two sets of stairs leading up to a second and third floor. A kitchen was on the second floor and a living room/common room resided on the ground floor. The bedrooms, Harry assumed, were off to the sides facing each other.

"This looks great," Padma said ecstatically.

"Yea, looks like the castle outdid itself this time," Cedric said looking around. "Well good night," Cedric said dragging his two fiancés to his side to make sexy time, or at least that's what Harry assumed. Cedric had the right idea.

Harry chuckled to himself as he walked towards his room and opened it to reveal the biggest room he had seen his life. Of course, he _was_ living with twelve women. The room was painted a deep crimson. Harry spotted another door straight across from him which led to the bathroom. The door cattycorner to it led to the large walk-in closet.

"I'm going to take a bath before calling it a night," Harry told his fiancés before walking into the large bathroom and starting the spouts. Harry turned around as it started to fill and low and behold Daphne and Nessa were standing there, a bit tussled as they locked the door.

"What's the locking for?" Harry asked curiously.

"We had to fight to get in here, I would've preferred alone, but I'll take whatever I can get at this point," Daphne said huskily. Harry _knew_ he was going to enjoy this. He walked over to Daphne and kissed her passionately, he _loved_ Daphne's body. It was a work of art that he would enjoy looking over millions of times. Their hands wandered each other as the mood was set. Harry snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. Harry pulled the top off of the sexy Slytherin princess revealing that she indeed was not wearing a bra. He flung the shirt off to the side as he switched to the elven beauty.

He didn't have to crane his neck at all to kiss her, and the first kiss they shared was innocent and foreshadowed what was to come between them. Harry pulled off the shirt Nessa had resting on her shoulders and finally got a good look at his newest addition. He was breathless; she was totally hot, amazingly beautiful like Daphne, but completely different. Harry pulled off his shirt and pants quickly, kicking off his shoes and socks.

Sliding down his boxers he quickly jumped into the tub, waiting for the girls to join him. They kicked off the rest of their undergarments as well as they swam over to their fiancé. Daphne got to him first as they moved as one, their hands exploring each other's bodies again like it were their first time – which it wasn't, but was at the same time.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he pinned her back to the wall of the large bath. He pushed into her roughly. She bit his lip to suppress the pain, but began to kiss him slowly when it started to subside. They moved as if they would never get this opportunity again, a feverish and desperate dance. Harry's hand reached her large, firm breasts as he tended to them the best he knew how. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs tightly around him. Sweat matriculated down their foreheads as they neared their climax. Daphne roared in ecstasy as she was brought over the edge. When they had regained their senses this kissed one final time, "I'm going to look forward to orgasming like that for the rest of my life," Daphne said dreamily, kissing him on the cheek.

Harry smiled as he swam over to the shallower water where Nessa was waiting for him. "You ready, Nessa?" he asked pecking her on the lips.

She nodded, stepping up on the stairs, resting her arms on the sides of the pool. Harry grabbed her outside leg and lifted it up to his waist, sliding himself slowly into her from the side. She moaned erotically, grabbing the side of the tub. "It feels so good," she said slowly. Harry didn't know if virginity worked the same for elves as it did for humans, so he continued to move slowly. He filled her completely, and she loved it. She orgasmed without warning, and Harry clenched. He hadn't expected the so quickly, but was able to hold himself as he moved lovingly in and out of his newest fiancé. The water rippled out from them as they moved slowly with each other. Harry grabbed a firm hold of her left breast, bending over to kiss the nape of her neck. Harry's movements became more desperate as he neared his climax. The cried out in unison as they rode out an orgasm together.

Harry was now tired. He was glad that he didn't have another one to go because he didn't think he would make it. But right now he was content just staying inside of Nessa like he was. He sighed, kissing the side of head. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he whispered into her ear.

"You can say that again!" Daphne said, swimming over to him and kissing him soundly.

Harry laughed, life wasn't always bad for him. He loved moments like these though. "Let's get cleaned up and to bed, alright? No more messing around," he said with a wink. They all shared a laugh as they washed themselves and dried off, returning back to the bed where everyone was waiting for them.

(A/N) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Tell me if the pace was too fast, because I have a tendency to rush things. Please REVIEW this chapter, the more I get the more likely I am to update it. If not, I will write another chapter for one of my other stories. Written at 3:35 a.m. WOOO! Haha, Mischief Managed!


	14. A Little More than Bargained For

Chapter 14

Harry's first night back in Hogwarts was less than normal – of course he had never had this many people sharing a room with him; twelve of them sleeping in his own bed with him every night. Not to mention the small little detail that they were usually nude. He woke up knowing that he was in for quite a show at breakfast because Albus Dumbledore was not one to be shown up on a regular basis.

Untangling himself from bed he quickly got dressed and headed towards the large common room where Cedric was sitting reading the Daily Prophet. "Looks like word has gotten out, my friend. I think we had a fly on the wall during dinner last night," Cedric tossed the paper to Harry who caught it in his outstretched hand. The headline read WILL THE REAL HEADMASTER PLEASE STAND UP? with a picture of the small quarrel between Harry and the Headmaster. Harry had no idea how they got that picture, and really didn't care. He didn't even have to look who wrote it to know that it was the work of one Rita Skeeter.

"I think we need to make a visit to the Daily Prophet, Ced," Harry said throwing the paper back down onto the table. "I'm going down to breakfast early – I'll see you there." Harry walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. It seemed that Dumbledore had done _something_ because all of the students were giving him dirty stares… or maybe that was because he had snagged the hottest girls in the school… who knew, he just didn't like it that much.

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry noticed that it was almost empty – which was almost never a good sign since he was rarely there before everyone else. Suddenly the doors shut behind him in a large clap. Energy buzzed from Harry's hands as his eyes frantically scanned the room for anything harmful that may be heading his way very quickly. Albus Dumbledore walked out in front of the staff table with an ancient looking staff in his hand. "My boy, it is so good to see you back in school. I was beginning to worry that you would not survive the summer – but now I see what you've become. I must say that it was a pleasant surprise finding my bank account practically empty." Harry knew that it was Dumbledore that had been taking money from his account, there was no way that a government run Headmaster would be able to make as much money as Dumbles seemed to have.

"You must try to be more creative, my old friend. You really thought that I would be ignorant my entire life?" Harry asked glaring at him.

The loud cackle of Dumbledore filled the Great Hall. "It doesn't really matter if you want to be or not. I can simply make you." Harry set into a defensive pose, ready for anything that the Headmaster would be able to throw at him. "You think I got to this position on my merits alone? Very easy to take credit for someone else's accomplishments when you simply make them… disappear. What do you think my plan for you is once you defeat Voldemort? No one will ever know." A red hue started to fill Dumbledore's eyes. "I will be the most powerful wizard of all eternity." While Dumbledore was making his lengthy monologue, Harry crept to the side around a large pillar. He set his wand down on its tip, tapping it three times. A wall of magic that made anything behind it invisible appeared.

Harry stepped back into the open just as Dumbledore was finishing his monologue. He whistled admirably, "And to think I admired you for so long." Harry looked out of the side of his eye to see that his elven guard had arrived at his spawn point. He had noticed when he walked in that apparition wards had been set up, too bad Dumbledore didn't know that Harry had been able to break them since he had fused with the girls. "So shall we finish this, Dumbledore? I mean you trying to take over my life again?" Harry smirked at Dumbledore, which seemed to do just enough to piss the old coot off.

Before Harry could even think to move, a bolt of lightning shot from his Headmaster's staff and struck him in the chest. Harry flew backwards, but gained control of his fall halfway through as he flipped over, landed on the wall and pushed off, to land perfectly on his feet with only a burn mark on his chest. "Good shot, next time put a little more into it." Harry cracked his knuckles. He drew the large bow from his back and pulled an arrow. "My turn…" Dumbledore's eyes bulged seeing that bow again. He had heard tales of what that piece of wood could do. Dumbledore thought quickly and spawned four wolves at his feet. "Target practice?" Harry smirked. He charged his magical energy into the bow as it started to glow green. He took aim down the center and let loose as the arrow separated five times and one struck each of the wolves, obliterating them completely, and the other two headed straight for Dumbles.

One caught Dumbledore's left arm, blowing it completely off. He managed to dodge the second one though which was aimed directly at his head. He yelled in agony as the staff dropped to the floor with a clatter. Harry wasn't in the mood to be merciful today. He sheathed the bow, bent down and pulled out the two blades that were on the inside of his boots. Sprinting, he arrived at the Headmaster, but as he was about to finish the execution, the apparition wards fell and he disappeared in a pop. "FUCK!" Harry yelled as he threw the blades to the ground. "You could've stopped him from leaving you know…" Harry said looking back at the guard who was still waiting behind the invisible wall.

"Sorry sire, we did not want to interfere when you did not seem to need it. It is best that we remain secret until it is most needed." Harry nodded, he didn't like it, but he really had no choice in the ordeal any more.

(A/N) Sorry about the wait guys, Senior year has been great – just busy as hell. I told you I won't abandon these stories, and I plan to follow through. This is just a short piece to get me back up to pace. I've been doing a lot of writing on my original novel which I am planning to publish within five year, I'll keep you guys updated on that though. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I pray that I did not lose too many of my readers because of my absence. I will try my hardest to get another chapter out as soon as possible. Mischief Managed!


End file.
